


Экстенсио Спиритум

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom!Harry, Case Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Ritual Sex, Romance, Yes I've also read this before
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: После войны Снейп уполз, умыл руки, послал всех в драконью задницу и спокойно жил себе, зарабатывая на кусок хлеба с маслом зельями. Но потом на его пороге появился истекающий кровью Поттер, и все заверте...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Нежданный гость

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы возвращают себе свои нулевые со всеми оттуда вытекающими и надеются, что читатели к ним присоединятся. ООС, АU, пейринговые штампы в наличии. Детектив тут условный и служит скорее поводом для главного - то есть собственно снарри.  
> А также:  
> \- Авторы помнят, что никаких таких заклинаний в каноне нет, но решили, что Гарри просто про них не знал по причине Роскомнадзора;  
> \- Обоснуй пробегал мимо, но авторы его не поймали;  
> \- Авторы не извлекают никакой выгоды, кроме глубокого морального удовлетворения;  
> \- Все заклинания честно переведены с помощью гугла, авторов в Хогвартс не взяли;  
> \- Они не меняются. Но это не принципиально.
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды WTF Winter 2020

Зима всегда была самым паршивым временем, он с детства ее ненавидел всей душой и всем телом. У родителей не каждый год находились деньги на приличную одежду, а в школу ходить все равно приходилось, и он отчаянно мерз там на своей задней парте, выслушивая насмешки тепло одетых и уверенных в своем праве на что угодно одноклассников. Потом школа стала другой, и он тоже изменился, но зима оставалась прежней, мерз он по-прежнему, если не сильнее, к тому же на каникулы он каждый раз возвращался домой, так что ничего хорошего в ней все равно не было. В последние годы хлесткие морозы его детства ушли, зима стала промозглой, серой и дрязглой, и это раздражало еще больше.

А еще на зиму выпадали три самых ненавистных праздника в году. Рождество, день его рождения и день Святого, чтоб его черти вместе с дракклами драли, Валентина. На девятое января можно было просто молча посидеть в одиночестве, глядя в темное стекло и стараясь ничего не вспоминать, а вот делать вид, что елочных гирлянд, крикливых гномов в красном и до омерзения розовых сердечек на каждом углу не существует, было сложнее. Но ему более или менее удавалось. В этом году он пережил уже два праздника из трех, оставался только День всех Идиотов, а там и весна скоро. Весну он тоже не особо любил — а за что ее любить-то? — но все лучше, чем казавшаяся год за годом все бесконечнее зима.

Стук в дверь застал его врасплох. И не потому, что к нему никто не ходил — просто соседи пользовались звонком и не ходили так поздно. Стук был заполошен, настойчив и упрям, казалось, тот, кто заявился в этот холодный вечер и стоял возле его дома под злым пронизывающим ветром, вынесет дверь, если ему не откроют. Ничего хорошего это предвещать не могло. Он потянулся было к телефону, но что-то подсказывало: этого гостя он должен встретить сам. Если это кто-то из его прошлого — вряд ли, конечно, но чем судьба не шутит — полиция тут не поможет. Он нащупал в кармане палочку, бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало, убеждаясь, что с внешним видом все в порядке и выглядит он как должен, и распахнул дверь.

Он не ошибся — это и правда был человек из его прошлого. Гарри Поттер, встрепанный, запыхавшийся, бледный почти до синевы, без мантии и без куртки, несмотря на холод, в рваном потрепанном свитере с темными, наводящими на смутные, но крайне неприятные мысли пятнами, ввалился в прихожую, захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп, — сказал он на удивление спокойно. — Кажется, мне нужна ваша помощь... — и обессиленно сполз по двери на пол.

Снейп выругался. Когда это не помогло — а когда это помогало? — он достал палочку и опустился на корточки рядом с Поттером. Тот сидел запрокинув голову, хрипло, с присвистом дышал, и темное пятно на красной ткани свитера, медленно расползавшееся из-под прижатых к боку пальцев, становилось все больше... Он не видел Поттера несколько лет и, пожалуй, с удовольствием не видел бы еще столько же, а лучше бы никогда. Поттер был прошлым, которое Снейп пытался оставить за спиной. Оно и так-то получалось хреново, честно говоря, а тут еще Поттер сваливается на голову; и судя по его виду — не один, а с кучей неприятностей. Надо вызвать... кого-нибудь и сдать им Поттера на руки, пока тот не отдал концы прямо у него в прихожей, потому что тогда спокойной жизни точно придет конец!

Все это Снейп проговаривал про себя, укладывая Поттера на пол возле двери и быстрыми движениями палочки разрезая перепачканный свитер. Поттер дернулся было и что-то протестующе булькнул, не позволяя отвести от раны окровавленную ладонь, но Снейп моментально приложил палец к его губам.

— Тихо! Понятия не имею, во что вы вляпались, и знать не хочу, но рану нужно осмотреть и кровь остановить как можно скорее. Если вы решили, что истечь кровью в моем доме — неплохая идея, то подумайте еще раз, потому что я категорически против. Ясно? Кивните, вам лучше сейчас не говорить и поберечь силы.

Дождавшись кивка, Снейп убрал палец, однако отодвинуться не успел: его тут же слабо, но очень решительно схватили за запястье:

— Никто... — хрипло выдохнул Поттер. — Никто... не должен...

— Знать, что вы здесь? Отлично, меня это вполне устраивает. А теперь заткнитесь, черт побери, и позвольте мне вас осмотреть!

Но чтобы осмотреть Поттера, пришлось постараться — он ни в какую не хотел выпускать палочку из захвата с каждой секундой слабеющих пальцев. В конце концов Снейп не выдержал::

— Поттер, я вас в Мунго сдам, если не прекратите сопротивляться! Пусть там возятся, им за это платят.

Угроза подействовала, Поттер наконец разжал пальцы, и волшебная палочка перекочевала в карман домашнего кардигана. Клочья разрезанного свитера полетели в сторону. Снейп наклонился ниже — света в прихожей не хватало, коленям на полу было крайне неудобно, и вообще, место для лечения не самое подходящее. Вроде как в ближайшие несколько минут Поттер умирать не собирался, он вообще на удивление живучее создание.

— Сейчас я вас перенесу, — тихо сказал Снейп, очень осторожным и плавным взмахом палочки поднимая Поттера в воздух. Тот негромко застонал, кровь закапала сильнее, расплываясь на ковре неаккуратными пятнами. Куда его? В гостиную на диван или в спальню? В спальне, конечно, было бы удобнее, но туда дольше левитировать, и потом — свою спальню Снейп считал исключительно личным пространством и видеть в ней Поттера, даже раненого и истекающего кровью, был явно не готов. Так что гостиная. Диван широкий, Поттер тощий, вполне сойдет.

Он медленно двинулся по коридору, левитируя перед собой Поттера. Тот дышал тяжело и хрипло, как будто каждый вдох давался ему с огромным трудом, и Снейпу показалось, что капли крови стали еще чаще и крупнее, а по запрокинутому лицу постепенно расползалась мертвенная бледность. Все это ему категорически не нравилось! И появление Поттера в его жизни, и то, в каком виде он в ней появился... И вообще у Снейпа на этот вечер были совершенно другие планы, а вот теперь возись тут. Может, все-таки отправить сову в Мунго, и пусть всем этим занимается тот, кому по должности положено, а не ушедший на заслуженный покой и пославший всех в драконью задницу Северус Снейп? Он больше не отвечает за Поттера, он вообще больше ни за что не отвечает!

Уложив Поттера на диван, Снейп зажег все лампы в гостиной, подсветил Люмосом и очень осторожно разрезал прилипшую к телу грязную футболку. Кровь хлынула ручьем, залила диван, пришлось схватить первое, что попалось под руку, и приложить к ране. Поттер слабо вскрикнул и закатил глаза.

— Поттер. Поттер! Нет, вырубаться сейчас нельзя, оставайтесь со мной... Твою мать. Поттер! Так, хорошо... Держите вот так. Держите, я говорю, прижмите! Акцио аптечка. Сейчас будет больно... Не орите, надо промыть, мало ли чем вас... Вот так, хорошо...

Он все говорил и говорил. Звук собственного голоса успокаивал, отгонял притаившуюся где-то в глубине сознания панику, создавал иллюзию того, что все под контролем и он владеет ситуацией, а не ситуация им. И еще ему казалось, что Поттер цепляется за его слова, как утопающий за кусок дерева, чтобы не погрузиться с головой в дурман боли и слабости. Держится на плаву из последних сил. Упрямый, как всегда! Сколько же этот идиот потерял крови? И неужели поблизости не оказалось никого... Снейп мысленно одернул сам себя: потом, все ненужное потом, сейчас — самое главное. Давненько он ничем подобным не занимался, но такие навыки не забываются даже за годы спокойной жизни.

Легкими движениями, едва касаясь, он смыл кровь и остановился, пристально вглядываясь. Рана показалась ему странной, хотя Снейп не мог бы сказать, в чем именно эта странность заключалась. Неглубокая, видимо, по касательной, нанесенная не заклинанием, чем-то острым — нож, кинжал или что-нибудь в этом роде, такие игрушки очень любила в свое время покойная Беллатрикс — с чистыми ровными краями. В форме почти правильного полукруга. Кровь все сочилась из нее тонкой струйкой, очень яркая на бледной коже Поттера, и терялась под худым телом, сливаясь с темной обшивкой дивана. Рана как рана, не особо опасная, он таких немало в жизни перевидал, к тому же с профессией Поттера и его характером — вряд ли первая и точно не последняя, но что-то было в ней непонятное, подозрительное, чем-то этот полукруглый порез его тревожил, наводя на смутные мысли, которые он никак не мог вытащить наружу и сформулировать. Чуть помедлив, он провел над раной Поттера палочкой, прошептал несколько слов, снимая магический слепок. Потом рассмотрит получше... Нет, просто перешлет в Мунго, пусть там рассматривают! Поттер вздрогнул и глухо застонал, кровь потекла быстрее, рана как будто запульсировала, и Снейп, вполголоса, но от души выругавшись, быстро отвел палочку в сторону.

— Чтоб тебя... Кажется, магией вас лечить нельзя, только хуже делается. Поттер, раздери вас кентавры, принесло же на мою голову! Тихо... Тихо, тихо, сейчас. Потерпите. Акцио чистая простыня! Акцио нож!

Белая, пахнущая чистотой и слегка лавандой ткань влетела в руки. Снейп быстро надрезал край, с треском дернул, разрывая на полосы, сложил оставшийся кусок в несколько раз и прижал к ране. Дьявол и все его присные, он же не врач и даже не целитель, он понятия не имеет, как лечить раны по-маггловски! Но хуже точно не будет. Остановить кровь, вот так, и перевязать, туго, но не слишком плотно. Обмякшее тело Поттера казалось каким-то кукольным и очень холодным, почти неживым в его руках, когда он осторожно, боясь причинить лишнюю боль, приподнимал его, чтобы пропустить тряпичную ленту под спину. Наконец повязка была готова — ровная, аккуратная, и кровь не просачивалась. Поттер даже задышал ровнее, так что Снейп мысленно себя похвалил и выпрямился, растирая затекшую спину.

— Зелья, — сказал он то ли Поттеру, то ли просто размышляя вслух. — На заклинания вы реагируете вот так паршиво, а на зелья? Там другой принцип магического воздействия... Рискнуть? Боюсь, иначе вы можете не дожить до завтрашнего утра, несмотря на все мои усилия. Кто ж это вас так, интересно, и чем... За что — даже не спрашиваю. Ладно, попробуем зелья. Я сейчас.

Поттер слабо, едва заметно кивнул и, кажется, улыбнулся. Нет, последнее вряд ли, с такими ранами не улыбаются.

Привычка держать под рукой запас зелий первой необходимости осталась у Снейпа со времен Первой Магической, укрепилась во время Второй, помогла не сдохнуть, когда все закончилось, и сохранилась до сих пор. Подумав, он распахнул дверцу шкафчика и отобрал несколько склянок. Еще подумав, поставил часть на место и достал один флакон с дальней полки, покрутил в руках, глядя сквозь него на свет. Должно подействовать, только бы Поттер не реагировал на зелья так же, как на заклинания! Но какая странная реакция... Снейпу смутно казалось, что он то ли читал, то ли слышал раньше о чем-то похожем. Точно не сталкивался лично, он бы запомнил. Надо будет завтра посмотреть как следует на магический слепок... Черт, как же теперь Поттера в Мунго сдавать, эти недоучки только палочками махать умеют! Снейп достал чистый бокал, наполнил до половины водой, налил, тщательно отсчитывая капли, из всех склянок по очереди, размешал. Заклинаний не требовалось, он вообще в последнее время много экспериментировал, стараясь обходиться практически без чар — просто так, на всякий случай, вот и пригодилось. Должно сработать.

Поттер лежал, откинувшись на диванные подушки, и, кажется, держался уже из последних сил и на чистом упрямстве, чтобы не вырубиться от слабости. Снейп вздохнул, опустился на краешек дивана и осторожно подсунул руку ему под шею, помогая приподнять голову.

— Выпейте.

— Что... — Поттер посмотрел на него с легким подозрением, и Снейп едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Раз уж вы заявились сюда и перепачкали кровью мой диван, извольте мне доверять. Я не собираюсь вас травить, Поттер. Кроветворное, укрепляющее, зелье для восстановления сил... в основном.

Еще там была приличная доза снотворного, но об этом Снейп решил Поттеру не говорить. Тот несколько раз моргнул и приоткрыл бледные губы, позволяя влить себе в рот зелье. Снейп встал, призвал еще одну чистую простыню и кое-как подсунул ее под обмякшее тело, потом взял с кресла теплый пушистый плед, купленный в подарок самому себе на Рождество, и накинул на него сверху. Поттер благодарно — по крайней мере Снейп решил, что это благодарность, потому что такого выражения на лице бывшего ученика ему видеть пока не приходилось — кивнул и закрыл глаза. Снейп облегченно вздохнул и, вытащив волшебную палочку Поттера из кармана кардигана, положил ее на журнальный столик. А то очнется, искать будет, а волноваться ему сейчас никак нельзя — зря на него, что ли, простынь потратили и зелья перевели?

Снейп отправился на кухню, подошел к окну, глядя на улицу. Дул ветер, сильный и наверняка холодный, гнул голые ветви деревьев, стучал по крыше и ломился в стекло. Издалека донесся шум машины, скрип тормозов, и снова все смолкло, только ветер тоскливо выл в сгустившейся темноте. Где-то во мраке ходил человек, ударивший Поттера ножом или кинжалом... или не человек, а люди? А если эти люди следили за Поттером, если они знают, где он? Идиот, раньше не подумал.... Хотя если бы знали и хотели добить, напали бы уже, пока он с раной возился и зельями Поттера поил. Снейп негромко выругался и дернул жалюзи вниз, отрезая себя от ветреного февральского вечера. День Святого Валентина, говорите? Вот тебе и подарочек, Северус, радуйся! Есть не хотелось, пить тоже. Спать, что ли?

Он обошел дом, накладывая на окна и двери запирающие и следящие чары, постоял под теплым душем, смывая с себя усталость вместе с чужой кровью, бросил в корзину с грязным бельем перепачканную рубаху и кардиган. Обивку на диване придется чистить, хорошо еще, если заклинания возьмут, а то заново менять надо будет. Выставить Аврорату счет, что ли? Накинув халат и туго затянув пояс, он направился в спальню на втором этаже, но передумал: если вдруг Поттеру станет хуже или что-то еще случится, черта с два он успеет оттуда добежать!

— А вот послал бы сову в Мунго, — сказал он своей тени, которая кивнула ему со стены, — и спал бы сейчас спокойно в собственной постели. Сам дурак.

Тень спорить не стала. Снейп захватил одеяло с подушкой, вернулся в гостиную, пощупал батарею — теплая, он терпеть не мог спать в холоде, намерзся сначала в детстве, а потом еще и в слизеринских подземельях на всю жизнь вперед! — еще раз проверил Поттера — спит, дышит ровно, бледный, но уже не так похож на ожившего мертвеца, — трансфигурировал кресло в узкую кровать и устроился на ней со всем возможным в данной ситуации удобством.


	2. Что-то личное

Спал Снейп ужасно. Во-первых, трансфигурация никогда не была его сильной стороной, так что постель получилась жесткая и комковатая, во-вторых, ветер так и дул всю ночь, злой, сильный и резкий, и оконные стекла то и дело мелко подрагивали, как будто дом вот-вот готов был сорваться с места и улететь черт-те куда. Вместе с ним и раненым Поттером. Но, пожалуй, главным виновником его почти бессонной ночи был именно Поттер, который лежал на его диване, время от времени коротко постанывая во сне. Снейп даже поднимался несколько раз, на цыпочках подходил к нему и слегка приподнимал плед, чтобы проверить повязку — нет, не протекла, крови не видно.

Когда серый зимний рассвет наконец прополз в комнату сквозь неплотно запахнутые шторы и ветер, прогремев на прощание по крыше сломанной веткой, умчался дальше, Снейп встал, превратил кровать обратно в кресло, скинул туда же одеяло с подушкой, решив, что уберет потом, еще раз посмотрел на тихо дышащего Поттера, который показался уже не таким бледным, и отправился на кухню пить кофе и читать газету. Поттер там или не Поттер, утренний номер «Пророка» — это святое. А то как же узнать, какой идиотизм творится в окружающем мире?

Он как раз налил себе вторую чашку и дошел до страницы с прогнозом на грядущую неделю — Козерогам обещали очередную ерунду в стиле «будьте осторожны, вас ждут большие перемены, которые могут как обернуться ужасной катастрофой, так и принести вам огромное счастье» — когда в коридоре послышались слабые неуверенные шаги и едва различимый шорох. Снейп вздохнул, не отрываясь от газеты.

— Похоже, вы невосприимчивы не только к Аваде, но и к зельям. После того, что я в вас вчера влил, вы должны были проспать как минимум до полудня, Поттер.

Поттер молчал, но Снейп чувствовал, что он здесь, на кухне. Пришлось все-таки отложить «Пророк» и поднять голову.

Поттер стоял в дверном проеме, цепляясь одной рукой за косяк, а второй придерживая у груди плед. Был он бледен и лохмат, под глазами залегли глубокие темные тени, на щеках горели лихорадочные пятна и, кажется, его слегка потряхивало, но в целом выглядел он не так уж и плохо — для человека, который едва не истек кровью на полу в прихожей несколько часов назад.

— Как... — Снейп слегка откашлялся, почувствовав вдруг странную неловкость от присутствия в собственном доме постороннего. — Как ваша рана? Болит?

— Болит, — кивнул Поттер, чуть пошатываясь, подошел к столу и опустился на табуретку. — Спасибо. Что пустили вчера... и вообще.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него и отложил газету в сторону. Что-то — не иначе как включилась выработанная годами преподавания и шпионства обостренная интуиция — настойчиво подсказывало, что лучше бы он все-таки вчера сдал Поттера в Мунго или отправил сову в Аврорат. Вообще-то было еще не поздно: напоить чаем, сменить повязку, налить еще кроветворного на всякий случай и показать, в какой стороне дверь. Ну можно еще выдать ему одну из старых мантий, потому что свитер и футболка вчера были приведены в полную негодность, а на дворе все-таки середина февраля. И все! Поттер больше — не его головная боль.

— Чаю хотите, Поттер? Вам нужно больше пить, вы потеряли вчера много крови. И нужно осмотреть рану, а потом...

— Хочу, — перебил Поттер. Нахал, каким был, таким и остался. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. — Чаю. Спасибо. И еще... Я хотел вас кое о чем попросить потом.

Снейп сразу понял: ему совершенно не понравится то, что он сейчас услышит, поэтому резко поднялся и решительно занялся чаем. Поттера, кстати, не помешало бы еще чем-нибудь накормить, а то худющий, все ребра вчера пересчитал, пока перевязывал. Он поставил на плиту чайник, распахнул дверцу шкафа, достал пакет с хлебом, вытащил из холодильника сыр и масло. Подумал и убрал все обратно — нельзя, надо чего-нибудь полегче, а то мало ли. Бульончику бы сейчас... Бульона, понятное дело, не было, зато в шкафу нашлась коробка с галетами

— Мне нужно где-то спрятаться, — раздалось сзади, и коробка едва не выскользнула из рук Снейпа. Он почему-то совсем не удивился. — Всего на несколько дней, пока я не разберусь, что происходит.

Не глядя на Поттера, он левитировал на стол тарелку с несколькими сухими галетами и чашку с дымящимся ароматным чаем.

— И с чего вы решили, что мой дом — самое подходящее для этого место? Молоко? Сахар? Из еды больше пока ничего не дам, может стать плохо...

— Сахар, пожалуйста. Два куска. Я... не то чтобы решил, понимаете? Просто мы... В общем, это случилось тут неподалеку, а на аппарацию домой у меня не хватало сил, и я вспомнил, что вроде как вы тут живете рядом...

— Стоп.

Снейп жестом велел Поттеру заткнуться, налил себе еще кофе, хотя третья чашка была явно лишней, и сел за стол. Поттер, обхватив ладонями кружку с чаем, смотрел прямо на него. Кажется, его слегка потряхивало, пальцы едва заметно дрожали, а губы опять побелели, как ночью.

— Чай, Поттер. Пейте. Первый вопрос: как вы вообще узнали, где я живу?

Поттер пожал плечами, сделал большой глоток, закашлялся и отер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Снейп невольно вскинулся, но тут же сел обратно — крови не было.

— Посмотрел. Это не закрытая информация, она практически в общем доступе. Пришел к Мэри МакКормик в Отдел Регистрации с пакетом из «Сладкого королевства» — и она мне выписала ваш адрес. Ничего противозаконного.

— Зачем?

— На всякий случай. Нет, честно! Хотя... на самом деле я хотел найти вас и убедиться, что у вас все в порядке, вот и все. Но так и не собрался.

— Почему?

Поттер снова пожал плечами, и Снейп понял, что больше ничего из него не вытянет, по крайней мере, пока. Ладно, к этому можно вернуться потом. Поттер медленно пил чай, мелкими глотками, слегка облизывая губы, без особого аппетита откусывал по кусочку от галеты. Снейп вернулся к газете — надо же было узнать, что еще обещают несчастным Козерогам «Самые точные и единственно верные прогнозы».

— Кто на вас напал? — спросил он, переворачивая страницу.

— Не знаю. Именно поэтому мне и нужно убежище на несколько дней, чтобы постараться все выяснить, в том числе и кто на меня напал.

— Почему на вас напали?

Поттер помедлил.

— Это... секретная операция Аврората, и я...

— Вы совершенно правы, — Снейп резко встал. — Давайте-ка лучше осмотрим вашу рану.

Он опустился на колени перед табуретом Поттера, стащил с его плеч плед, в который тот все еще кутался, и принялся медленно и осторожно разматывать импровизированный бинт. Поттер вздрогнул, когда пальцы случайно коснулись кожи на его груди — кожа показалась Снейпу холодной и какой-то неживой. Чушь фестралья. Поттер вздохнул и медленно заговорил:

— Несколько месяцев назад стали пропадать молодые магглы, юноши и девушки. Все примерно одного типа, рыжие и зеленоглазые... Это часто случается, знаете ли, маггловская полиция искала, но безуспешно. Сейчас нам точно известно о семи случаях, но их может быть и больше. Потом напали на кентавра в Запретном лесу — кажется, люди что-то искали, а Флоренц оказался не в том месте не в то время. Ну или это он на них напал, как посмотреть. Им удалось сбежать. Потом... потом мы нашли... В общем, больше всего найденное походило на следы какого-то темного ритуала с человеческими жертвоприношениями...

— Дайте угадаю, — сказал Снейп, снимая последний слой ткани с раны. — Жертва была молодой, рыжеволосой и зеленоглазой?

— Судя по всему, да. Чуть позже обнаружилось еще одно место — и снова такая же жертва. И наши аналитики... то есть аналитик, есть у нас один Брайан Харрелл, из магглорожденных, у него брат в полиции служит... решили, что все это как-то взаимосвязано.

— Возможно.

Снейп напомнил себе, что его это не касается совершенно, и принялся осматривать рану. Она уже не кровоточила, но была все такой же ярко-красной и свежей, как будто ее нанесли только что. И от нее по-прежнему исходило что-то непонятное, как запах или свечение, только ощущал его Снейп не обонянием и не зрением, а чем-то другим. Той самой интуицией, что ли?

— Я попробую сейчас одну вещь, Поттер. Это может оказаться болезненным.

Поттер кивнул, закусил губу и ухватился правой рукой за край табуретки, а Снейп потянулся за палочкой. Он почти не сомневался в исходе эксперимента, но проверить все равно было надо. Не отводя от раны глаз, он по воздуху обвел кончиком палочки ее контуры.

— Вулне... — начал было он, но Поттер вскрикнул, словно от боли, резко побледнел, и по его боку заструилась кровь. Снейп тут же убрал палочку и прижал к ране свернутый бинт.

— Что... — тяжело дыша и глядя на него сверху вниз, выговорил Поттер. — Что это значит?

— Это значит... Что вы вляпались в какое-то дерьмо, Поттер. Магией вас лечить нельзя. Держите так, я сейчас.

Экстракт бадьяна нашелся быстро: как раз недавно Снейп варил большую партию и несколько бутылок решил оставить себе про запас. Он невольно поморщился от резкого запаха, когда пробка с легким чпоком выскочила из флакона — хороший экстракт, крепкий! Надо было вчера, конечно, сразу залить, как он не догадался? Когда Снейп вернулся на кухню, бледный Поттер сидел, прислонившись к столу и закусив нижнюю губу, и прижимал к боку пропитавшуюся кровью ткань. На лбу его поблескивали капельки пота.

— Будет щипать.

— Я в курсе, не первый раз.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь.

Поттер невнятно прошипел что-то сквозь сжатые зубы, когда первые капли темной едко пахнущей жидкости упали на рану. Поднялся зеленоватый дымок — слабее и прозрачнее, чем нужно, — кровь медленно, словно нехотя, остановилась, но рана не затянулась ровным слоем свежей розовой кожи, как должна была, а осталась зиять на боку под выступающими ребрами. Если бы Снейп не варил зелье сам, он подумал бы, что оно приготовлено неправильно, что зельевар ошибся, что...

— Мы можем обратится в маггловскую клинику, — сказал он, не отводя глаз от раны. — То есть вы можете. У меня есть один знакомый врач, он не будет беспокоиться о документах или страховке, если заплатить наличными...

Еще не договорив, Снейп понял, что, кажется, несет чушь. Какие магглы, при чем здесь магглы, если рана так странно реагирует на чары и бадьян почти не действует? Поттер это тоже понял.

— Нет. Маггловская медицина тут не поможет... Давайте просто зальем бадьяном и перевяжем. И... можно, я останусь у вас на несколько дней? Мне надо скрыться на время.

Не отвечая, Снейп плеснул на рану еще бадьяна, хотя и сомневался в эффективности, выслушал очередное шипение, призвал еще одну простыню, разорвал на полосы — надо будет купить бинтов все-таки, раз уж... Хотя он все еще твердо намеревался избавиться от Поттера как можно скорее, так что обойдется. Потом выставит ему счет за понесенные убытки.

— Рассказывайте дальше, — отрывисто бросил он, заново накладывая повязку. Поттер помолчал и тихо заговорил:

— Мы стали копать. Сначала было глухо, мы ничего не могли найти. Потом мой информатор в Лютном сообщил, что кто-то интересовался ритуальными ножами — подобные темномагические артефакты редкость, особенно в последнее время, вы же знаете. Мы решили, что это шанс, устроили засаду в лавке Гриндольфа... я был в магазине под оборотным, ребята ждали неподалеку. Пришел какой-то тип. Высокий, тощий, судя по манере двигаться — не старый. Лица я не увидел, он был в мантии с плотным капюшоном.

— Обычное дело в Лютном.

— Ну да. Он не торговался, заплатил сразу же, хотя хозяин лавки и заломил цену. Потом вышел. Я за ним. А потом... потом выяснилось, что засаду устроили не только мы. На нас напали, мы отбивались... Кто-то знал об операции, кто-то нас выдал! Кто-то из... наших. Из Аврората. Кто-то из тех, с кем я работаю.

— Логично, — не стал спорить Снейп. Он выпрямился, одобрительно посмотрел на дело своих рук и ткнул палочкой в чайник, заставляя тот закипеть. Поттер благодарно улыбнулся и снова обхватил кружку ладонями. На кухне было тепло, но все равно Поттер как будто мерз — больше всего он напоминал сейчас тощего нахохлившегося воробья на ветке в холодный зимний день. Снейп выругался про себя, призвал чистую мантию и накинул Поттеру на плечи. — Дальше.

— А дальше я, честно говоря, помню плохо. Что-то промелькнуло рядом. Потом просто стало очень больно в боку и сразу как-то темно, и я, кажется, аппарировал на автомате... Да, я знаю, не слишком умное решение. На долгую аппарацию меня не хватило, понятное дело, и выкинуло недалеко отсюда. Вот и все.

Это было далеко не все, разумеется, но Снейп решил пока не зацикливаться. Щеки Поттера слегка порозовели, однако выглядел он все равно паршиво, так что сердце кольнула непривычная и странная жалость, к которой Снейп оказался совершенно не готов.

— Хорошо... В таком состоянии вы все равно никуда отправиться не сможете. Но вас будут искать. Ваши коллеги, друзья, близкие, наконец!

— Я... — смущенный Поттер — редкое зрелище, раньше Снейпу такого видеть не приходилось. — Я хотел попросить у вас сову. Отправлю записку Рону, не сообщая, где я, просто чтобы знал, что я жив. А остальные... Я ведь понятия не имею, кто нас предал, понимаете? О том, что в Лютном будет операция, знали многие, в ней были задействованы разные отделы — аналитики, отдел работы с маггловской полицией, отдел артефактов, полевые агенты, наша группа... Кто-то работает на преступников? Или случайно проболтался? Или все это — просто совпадение? Я должен выяснить, чтобы понять, каким будет следующий шаг.

Снейп покачал головой и резко встал, с скрипом отодвигая стул. Он отошел к окну, отодвинул занавеску. Ночной ветер, не дававший ему спать, стих, утро было неподвижное, хмурое, пустое и не по-зимнему серое. Ночью откуда-то принесло красный шарик сердечком, который теперь уныло свисал с ветки растущего неподалеку дерева. Он мог бы сейчас выставить Поттера в эту серость и пустоту, и пусть сам разбирается, кто там его чем и за что, но... Но. Снейп и сам не признался бы себе в том, что ему вдруг стало интересно — нынешняя жизнь, упорядоченная и размеренная, оказалась спокойной и предсказуемой, но скучной. Первое время его это целиком и полностью устраивало: после бурной молодости и стольких лет, проведенных среди толпы одуревших подростков, он буквально упивался каждым днем, когда ничего не происходило. А потом чего-то стало как будто не хватать... А тут Поттер. К тому же Снейп ему отчасти обязан, за показания на суде после битвы.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, глядя на красный шарик, запутавшийся в серых ветвях. — Мой диван в вашем распоряжении, все равно обивку менять придется теперь.

— Спасибо, — судя по голосу, Поттер улыбнулся. — И я еще подумал тогда... Следы ритуала, которые мы нашли... Вы же разбираетесь в темной магии, да?

В темной магии Снейп разбирался куда лучше, чем ему хотелось. Он резко обернулся, но Поттер, кажется, все понял без слов.

— Ладно, простите. Это, действительно, не ваше дело... Но можно мне пергамент и перо? И сову одолжить?

Снейп с неохотой согласился и, оставив Поттера на кухне, отправился в комнату, которую громко называл про себя домашней лабораторией. Настоящая лаборатория находилась недалеко, в магическом районе, там было удобнее работать.

Редкому умению снимать магические слепки Снейпа давно уже научил Альбус Дамблдор — магия эта почему-то считалась если не темной, то темноватой и не слишком поощрялась, но Альбус сказал тогда, что дело не в заклинании, а в том, кто и с какой целью его использует. Один и тот же ингредиент может быть в основе как яда, так и лекарства, оружие служит и для нападения, и для защиты... Достав специальное плоское блюдо, Снейп нарисовал палочкой над его поверхностью замысловатую фигуру, похожую на разомкнутую звезду с закругленными краями, воздух вспыхнул разноцветными искрами, и перед ним медленно закачалась, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, путаница спиралей, линий и пятен. Снейп присмотрелся внимательнее.

Так. Вот эта золотисто-красная молниеобразная линия — наверняка след магии Поттера. Да, точно, ничем другим она быть просто не может. Линия побледнела по краям и как бы разлохматилась с одного конца, ни о чем хорошем это явно не говорило. А это пульсирующее багрово-красное пятно, которое пересекает ее почти пополам и словно оплетает многочисленными щупальцами, высасывая золотистый свет — это, скорее всего, рана. Маггловская клиника тут не поможет, все-таки интуиция его не обманула: от пятна разило магией, которая казалась враждебной красно-золотой магии молнии. Быстро мелькающая серебристая искра, наверное, обозначала нож или кинжал, которым удар нанесли, ее никак не удавалось ухватить и разглядеть получше. Оружие тоже волшебное? Что ж, этого следовало ожидать... Надо будет поискать в книгах и старых пергаментах, потому что ему смутно казалось, что он уже читал или слышал о чем-то подобном. Волшебных ножей и кинжалов не так много на самом деле, маги их не любят, предпочитая пользоваться палочками. Белла, с ее страстью ко всему режущему и колющему, была скорее исключением. Снейп снова сосредоточился на слепке. Невнятно отсвечивали отблески чьих-то еще следов, видимо, остальные участники схватки, но они лишь колебались и медленно переползали с места на место, образуя фон. Что-то он упускает, но что?

Едва заметная тень качнулась на самой границе, потянулась к золотистой молнии. Пятно запульсировало сильнее, молния задрожала, словно от боли, снова мелькнул серебристый отсвет ножа. От тени исходили мертвенный холод и злобное удовлетворение, она как будто неслышно смеялась и медленно, очень медленно продвигалась вперед. В этом движении, в его неторопливой неотвратимости, в холодной радости, с которой тень приближалась к символизирующей Поттера молнии, виделось что-то личное. Очень, очень личное.

Магические слепки никогда не держатся долго, максимум несколько минут. Вспыхнув в последний раз, мешанина из линий и пятен растаяла в воздухе. Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на то место, где только что ползла вперед зловещая тень, убрал блюдо обратно в шкаф и пошел на кухню. Поттер сидел, накинув на себя плед поверх мантии, и что-то сосредоточенно чертил на куске пергамента. Забытый чай остывал в кружке на краю стола.

— Ну, мистер Поттер, — сказал Снейп, садясь напротив. — И кому вы в последнее время перешли дорогу?

— Что?

— Кто-то затаил на вас злобу. Могу, конечно, ошибаться, но мне кажется, в ловушку пытались заманить не вашу группу, а именно вас. Вас хотят убить — не то чтобы меня это сильно удивляло.


	3. За советом

Через пару дней Снейп с удивлением понял, что жить — ну, сосуществовать, если уж называть вещи своими именами — под одной крышей с Поттером не так уж страшно, как ему казалось. То ли тот повзрослел, то ли на аврорской службе научился быть незаметным, но его присутствие в доме почти не мешало. По ночам Поттер спал на диване в гостиной, отвернувшись лицом к спинке и свернувшись комочком, лежал очень тихо, и в первую ночь Снейп, молча обзывая себя расчувствовавшимся идиотом, несколько раз вставал, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Он тихо подходил к дивану, смотрел на завернутого в одеяло Поттера и так же тихо уходил обратно в спальню.

Два дня они почти не пересекались: на Снейпа свалился большой заказ на зелья, клиент был давний и щедрый, но требовательный и слова «нет» не признающий, так что пришлось проводить большую часть времени в лаборатории, возвращаясь в дом только за тем, чтобы перекусить и проведать Поттера. Тот почти каждый раз находился на кухне, за столом, рисовал на пергаменте свои непонятные схемы с кружочками, стрелками и буковками и изредка писал короткие записки, которые сова Снейпа потом относила, встречая очередное поручение недовольным уханием.

Вечером Снейп быстро осматривал рану: хуже не становилось, но и лучше тоже, полукруглый разрез на бледной коже упрямо не хотел заживать, оставаясь все таким же свежим и красным. Ну хоть кровь больше не шла, и то хорошо. Поттер не жаловался. Для верности Снейп снова несколько раз полил рану настойкой бадьяна, хотя оба знали, что результата не будет. Рана Снейпу категорически не нравилась, не нравилась и никак не проходящая бледность Поттера, его истончившиеся за пару дней губы, то, что тот постоянно мерз, несмотря на камин в гостиной и выкрученные на полную мощь батареи — даже Снейпу уже было жарко, а Поттер только прятал руки в слишком длинные рукава выделенного ему теплого черного свитера.

В общем, Поттер ему мешал, как ни странно, куда меньше, чем можно было предположить в самом начале. По вечерам, когда они наконец оказывались на час-другой вдвоем, тот по большей части молчал, не лез с разговорами и общением, листал выделенные ему книги или, убавив звук до еле уловимого на грани слышимости, смотрел в гостиной телевизор. Еще Поттер как-то ненавязчиво взял на себя еду и уборку на кухне, и Снейп был за это ему благодарен, хотя и не спешил признаваться. Наконец зелья были готовы, разлиты по флаконам, аккуратно упакованы и доставлены по нужному адресу лично. Теперь наконец можно было заняться другими делами. 

— Меня очень беспокоит ваша рана, Поттер.

На самом деле его беспокоил весь Поттер целиком, но в такие детали он решил не вдаваться. Сидящий на диване с очередной кружкой горячего дымащегося чая Поттер хмуро пожал плечами:

— Я не пойду к маггловским врачам... И в Мунго тоже не пойду. Так что придется поливать бадьяном и терпеть, хуже вроде не становится.

— Я почти уверен, — сказал Снейп, вытягивая ноги к горящему камину, — что если мы узнаем, чем была нанесена рана и какие заклинания могли использоваться при изготовлении ножа, то сумеем понять, как ее лечить.

На вырвавшееся «мы» Поттер не отреагировал, только плотнее закутался в плед. Снейп мысленно ругнулся, поворошил дрова в камине и заговорил, не глядя в сторону дивана:

— В доступных мне книгах ничего не нашлось, у меня не очень обширная библиотека сейчас...

— В архивах Аврората тоже ничего такого нет, я попросил Рона посмотреть. Он, правда, не очень любит и умеет работать с бумагами, но я больше никого не хочу в это впутывать. Не уверен, можно ли доверять остальным.

— Ясно, — Снейп поколебался, однако раз уж начал, надо договаривать. — Мистер Поттер, я знаю одного человека, который, возможно, сумеет помочь. Он... разбирается в подобных вещах.

— Кто? — в голосе Поттера прорезались аврорские нотки, но он тут же покаянно закашлялся. — Простите. Кто-то из ваших... коллег? Бывших коллег, я хотел сказать.

— Пожирателей Смерти? Нет, не из них, — Снейп вздохнул. Продолжать совершенно не хотелось, вообще зря он затеял этот разговор, но раз уж затеял, придется довести до конца. — Этого человека зовут Элиот Принц, он мой двоюродный дед. По матери.

В гостиной повисло напряженное молчание, которое начиналось на диване и кругами расходилось по всей комнате. Снейп бросил на Поттера беглый взгляд — тот весь подобрался, напоминая выслеживающего добычу книззла, — снова вздохнул и все-таки продолжил:

— Мой двоюродный дед был и остается, скажем так, человеком со странностями... Как и остальные Принцы, кстати говоря. Видимо, какие-то генетические отклонения, много родственных браков, хотя они и не входили в список Священных Двадцати восьми. К тому же Принцы всегда были неравнодушны ко всякого рода магическим экспериментам.

Поттер кивнул, не перебивая.

— Элиот Принц очень любил холодное оружие, особенно старинное. И очень любил его применять... В разных целях. Однажды — это случилось много лет назад и подробностями со мной, как вы понимаете, никто не делился — он перешел грань. Погиб человек, маггл.

— Но... — не выдержал Поттер. — Об этом ничего нет в газетах! Мы искали... Помните, когда я учился на шестом курсе? Ваш старый учебник по продвинутым зельям, книга Принца-полукровки.

Щеки Поттера вдруг жарко вспыхнули, и Снейп почувствовал, что краснеет в ответ, вспоминая себя шестнадцатилетнего.

— Мы тогда стали искать... Точнее, Гермиона стала. И нашли только про Эйлин Принц, то есть вашу мать. Думаю, мы не пропустили бы такое.

— Принцы в то время были относительно влиятельной семьей — не элита магического мира, но все-таки. Скандал замяли. Мой прадед приложил для этого все усилия, история ему недешево обошлась, но в газеты ничего не просочилось. Вскоре после этого прадед умер, Принцы обеднели, кто-то уехал из Англии, кто-то погиб в Первой магической... В общем, из многочисленного когда-то рода остался только Элиот.

— И вы.

— В какой-то степени. Мы почти не общаемся в последнее время, он был скорее сторонником Темного Лорда, хотя и пассивным, новые порядки ему не по душе. Но, думаю, мне удастся убедить его поделиться информацией, если он что-то знает. Я пошлю сегодня вечером сову с запиской, а завтра с утра отправимся камином.

Поттер, чуть помедлив, кивнул.

— Хорошо. Спасибо вам. Я... очень устал, можно, я лягу?

Напоив Поттера зельями — которые, скорее всего, помогали примерно так же, как чертов бадьян, то есть почти никак, — и задернув шторы, Снейп закрыл за собой дверь в гостиную, немного постоял в коридоре, раздумывая, и вышел на улицу. Он совсем заработался в последние дни... Слегка приморозило, как будто зима под конец все-таки вспомнила, что она есть, земля затвердела под ногами, а небо было высоким и бархатно-черным, усыпанным мерцающими родинками звезд. Одна из них, крупнее своих товарок, яркой точкой виднелась над самым горизонтом — Снейп покопался немного в памяти, соображая, что это может быть, но потом махнул рукой и стал просто смотреть. Стояла глубокая тишина, только откуда-то издалека доносился глухой шум автомобилей, совершенно посторонний и чужой в этом вечернем молчании. Ему казалось, что что-то неотвратимо меняется, как будто появление Поттера на его пороге было маленьким камушком, стронувшим с места и повлекшим за собой целую лавину, и теперь поток из камней и снега несся прямо на него, грозя захватить и поволочь неведомо куда.

Из гостиной не доносилось ни звука — Снейп специально послушал под дверью перед тем, как отправиться к себе писать записку для двоюродного деда. Сколько же лет они не виделись? Сова недовольно и укоризненно посмотрела на него, но свернутый в трубочку пергамент все-таки взяла и бесшумно взлетела в темное зимнее небо, на мгновение скрыв собой яркую точку звезды, название которой Снейп так и не вспомнил.

Ответа не пришло, но наутро, сразу после завтрака, они все равно отправились в дом Элиота Принца. Дом, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, совсем не изменился, все такой же холодный, мрачный и наполненный странной сыростью, не просыхающей ни зимой, ни летом. Элиот Принц тоже изменился слабо, разве что морщин на лице и пигментных пятен на руках стало побольше. А так — все та же толстая трость из черного дерева, на которую он тяжело опирался, те же седые патлы волос, свисающие вдоль костлявого носатого лица, изборожденного морщинами, тот же пронзительный взгляд глубоко посаженных глаз. Даже засаленная домашняя мантия, кажется, все та же. Иногда Снейп с тоской думал, что смотрит на самого себя через несколько десятков лет. Одинокий старик, живущий в большом, темном, захламленном доме, вечно всем недовольный, почти не выходящий на улицу...

— Я не давал вам разрешения на визит, — скрипуче пробурчал Элиот Принц, когда они вышли из камина. Поттер споткнулся и едва не упал, Снейпу пришлось подхватить его под локоть, и он отстраненно удивился тому, каким худым показалось на мгновение прижавшееся к боку тело.

— Я знаю. Но и камин ты не закрыл. Поттер, поздоровайтесь — это и есть мой двоюродный дед, Элиот Принц.

— Добрый день, сэр, — послушно поздоровался Поттер, но руки, слава Мерлину, протягивать не стал. Элиот пожевал губами, рассматривая их и переводя нечитаемый взгляд выцветших глаз с одного на другого. На приветствие он не ответил, просто развернулся и пошаркал по потертому ковру к креслу-качалке возле плотно занавешенного окна. Тяжело опустился в кресло, устроил руки на рукоятке трости.

— Ну?

— Мне... Нам нужна твоя помощь, Элиот.

В нескольких коротких фразах Снейп рассказал, зачем они пришли. Он ожидал, что его вот-вот перебьют и велят заткнуться и проваливать, но старик молча покачивался в своем кресле, не отрывая от Поттера глаз.

— Покажи, — сказал он наконец, когда наступила пауза. Поттер покосился на Снейпа, который кивнул и отодвинулся чуть в сторону, шагнул вперед и без пререканий задрал свитер. Рана показалась Снейпу почему-то ярче и свежее, чем вчера вечером, когда он смазывал ее бадьяном. Элиот придвинулся поближе, едва не касаясь кожи Поттера острым кончиком крючковатого носа. Он словно обнюхивал рану, а не осматривал ее. Поттер едва заметно вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

— Интересно... — пробормотал дед, и Снейп невольно подался вперед, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. — Давненько я такого... Кто ж это тебя так?

— Если бы мы знали, мы бы сюда не пришли, — резче, чем собирался, сказал Снейп. — Элиот? Мне нужна информация.

— Не задаром.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Элиот Принц рассмеялся хриплым, похожим на воронье карканье смехом, от которого по коже пробежал холодок:

— Пока — ничего, внучок. Будешь мне должен, и твой приятель тоже.

— Хорошо, — Поттер влез прежде, чем Снейп успел хоть что-то сказать, так что оставалось только махнуть рукой и пожать плечами, понадеявшись, что ничего невыполнимого старик не потребует.

— Это старая, очень старая магия, почти утраченная, я и не знал, что в наши дни кто-то такое умеет. Или достаточно силен духом, чтобы ее применять. Да и фамильного оружия в семьях почти не осталось... Экстенсио спиритум.

— Вытягивание духа?

— Молодец, Северус, не все еще забыл, — Элиот опять рассмеялся, и в уголке его рта вспенилась слюна. — Нужно лезвие, которое хранится в роду как минимум пять поколений, переходя от отца к сыну... Это лезвие смачивают в крови, вытекающей из жил еще живого тела с последним ударом сердца, и произносят заклинание, в которое вплетают имя того, кому предназначается удар. Чем чаще проводится ритуал, тем надежнее действует магия. Чем сильнее ненависть того, кто его проводит — тем вернее ударит нож.

— И... — тихо спросил Поттер. — И что оно делает? Это заклинание?

— Как вы себя чувствуете, юноша?

Поттер снова покосился на Снейпа, поежился и облизнул губы, прежде чем заговорить.

— Я... Рана часто болит — не очень сильно, так, дергает. И я все время жутко мерзну, никак не могу согреться. Очень устаю, как будто кто-то тянет из меня силы... И еще...

Он помолчал, обхватил себя руками, и Снейпу вдруг захотелось накинуть на него плед, закутать как следует, отлевитировать на тот самый диван в гостиной и растопить камин пожарче. В доме Элиота даже у него по коже то и дело пробегали мерзлявые мурашки, чего уж говорить о Поттере, который дрожал, сидя возле горячей батареи!

— Еще мне кажется, что магия меня хуже слушается. Как будто... Знаете, как если колдовать не своей палочкой. Получается, но с трудом.

Элиот довольно кивнул.

— Все правильно, юноша, все правильно, именно так и действует Экстенсио. Тянет из тебя силы, дух, магию... пока не вытянет все до последней капли, оставив пустую оболочку. Кто-то очень хочет, чтобы вы не просто умерли — чтобы вы призывали к себе смерть, как освобождение от мук. Кто-то очень, очень сильно вас не любит, мистер Поттер.

— И как это заклинание снять? Его ведь можно снять?

— Найти того мерзавца, что его на вас наложил, и уничтожить нож, — сказал Снейп. Старик вздохнул и печально покачал головой.

— Если вам это удастся, еще одним старинным клинком будет меньше. Но да, Северус прав — если вы уничтожите лезвие, Экстенсио спиритум спадет. Правда, вам придется поторопиться, эти чары действуют быстро... Я бы дал вам несколько дней. 

— А точнее?

— А точнее… Ну, скажем, дня три. Четыре, если повезет.

Поттер сглотнул, и в наступившей тишине этот звук показался Снейпу очень громким.

— Понятно... А есть — ведь должен же быть! — какой-нибудь способ замедлить действие? Ну, чтобы не несколько дней... Контрзаклинание. Зелье, — он кинул на Снейпа просительный взгляд, но тот промолчал. Зато Элиот затрясся в кресле от сдерживаемого смеха, и Снейпу этот смех совершенно не понравился. Он невольно восхищался спокойствием Поттера — не каждый примет так новость о том, что максимум через четыре ему, скорее всего, предстоит скончаться в страшных муках. Но какой способ имеет в виду старый мерзавец? Смутная загадка замерцала на краю сознания, однако поймать ее он не успел.

— Поинтересуйтесь у моего внука, юноша. Утечку магии можно приостановить, и ему должно хватить ума, чтобы догадаться как... А теперь проваливайте, оба. Я старый человек, и я устал. Помните — вы мне должны.

Пока они шли обратно к камину, Снейпу почему-то все время хотелось подставить Поттеру плечо или взять его под руку, как будто тот сейчас упадет и забьется в судорогах, истекая кровью из открывшейся раны. Когда они вышли из зеленого огня уже в его гостиной, их едва не ослепило не по-февральски радостное солнце, заливающее комнату, и пляшущие зайчики на стенах казались какими-то совершенно неуместными и невыносимо яркими после полумрака в доме Элиота. Поттер, поколебавшись, повернулся к нему.

— Мы можем пойти немного прогуляться? Я уже несколько дней не выходил на улицу...

— А если вас заметят? Вы же прячетесь!

— Все равно я, скорее всего, умру через несколько дней. Пожалуйста.

Северус неохотно кивнул и снял с вешалки две куртки. 

Прогулка вышла совсем короткой, хотя Поттер явно и от всей души наслаждался и прохладным свежим воздухом, и тонким льдом на лужах, который негромко хрустел под ногами, и пригревающим почти весенним солнцем, и радостным призывным чириканьем какой-то слишком рано начавшей праздновать весну пичуги. На улице почти никого не было — именно за это Снейп и выбрал несколько лет назад район, находящийся как раз на границе двух миров, магического и маггловского.

— Домой? — спросил он минут через двадцать, видя, что Поттер едва держится на ногах. Тот молча кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, оперся на протянутую руку, позволяя отвести себя обратно. Встретившаяся им по дороге пожилая пара смерила обоих совершенно одинаковыми подозрительными взглядами и совершенно одинаково поджала губы, но Снейп решил не обращать на них внимания. Главное — довести Поттера до дома.


	4. Витае Асинум

Ланч прошел в молчании. Поттер ел мало и словно нехотя, как будто заставлял себя жевать и глотать, и Снейпу тоже кусок в горло лез с трудом — он наконец понял, что имел в виду чертов Элиот Принц, ухватил за хвост верткую догадку, и она его в восторг не приводила. Наконец Поттер вытер губы салфеткой, отодвинул тарелку и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо.

— Снейп... Вы ведь знаете, о каком способе говорил ваш двоюродный дед?

Снейп молча кивнул. Поттер побледнел и оперся о стол.

— О каком? Вы же... вы же можете это сделать? Это зелье, да? Вы умеете его варить? Вы ведь наверняка умеете! Я не хочу умирать, не разобравшись во всем, и пропавших магглов мы нашли не всех. Или оно запрещенное, темная магия? Тогда я не буду вас просить...

— Помолчите немного.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Снейп встал, вышел из кухни и отправился в свой кабинет. Книги такого рода хранились в запертом и тщательно запечатанном заклинаниями шкафу, их было не так много, но избавиться от фолиантов в свое время просто не поднялась рука. После сложной цепи заклинаний и пассов дверь со скрипом распахнулась, и нужная книга выпала ему прямо в руки. Он задумчиво провел пальцами по шероховатой коже черной обложки с тиснеными витиеватыми буквами. Как, ну вот как он должен говорить о таком? Поттер — его бывший ученик, сын женщины, которую он... которая умерла из-за него. У них двадцать лет разницы! И к тому же, скорее всего, тот никогда... По крайней мере, Снейп ничего подобного о нем ни разу не слышал, а уж «Пророк» наверняка раскопал бы, если бы было что. И все-таки рассказать необходимо, потому что Поттер имеет право хотя бы знать. И принять то решение, которое сочтет нужным.

Но заставить себя произнести это вслух Снейп так и не смог, просто молча положил на стол раскрытую книгу и отошел в сторону. Поттер читал долго и медленно, как первокурсник, с трудом продирающийся через рецепт Напитка живой смерти, даже губами шевелил от напряжения. Потом поднял на Снейпа глаза.

— Вы уверены?

Снейп, все это время стоявший рядом со столом, опустился на стул напротив.

— Личного опыта, как вы понимаете, у меня нет, но подобные вещи обычно срабатывают. Для этого нужны свечи, пропитанные специальным зельем — я могу его сварить за несколько часов. И заклинания из книги, которая сейчас перед вами.

— И вы... можете это сделать? — Поттер все еще смотрел прямо на него, и Снейпу отчего-то было неловко под пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз, казавшихся еще ярче на изможденном бледном лице.

— Это может сделать любой волшебник с достаточно сильным потенциалом. К сожалению для вас, отдающим должен быть только мужчина — это завязано на мужскую магию, долго объяснять. Просто поверьте на слово. Пол принимающей стороны значения не имеет.

Поттер молчал, постукивая кончиками пальцев по столу. Снейп тоже молчал, не очень понимая, чего хочет — чтобы его послали к троллям в пещеру со всеми этими странными ритуалами, или чтобы все-таки согласились. Ему не нужна была эта связь, не нужен был Поттер, его вполне устраивала спокойная одинокая жизнь, которую он вел последние несколько лет, но Поттер, тем не менее, появился рядом, перевернул все одним своим присутствием с ног на голову. Повзрослевший, посерьезневший, вызывающий невольное уважение. Поттер, который нуждался в помощи...

— Когда? — спросил он наконец, глядя в стол. — Когда вы сможете... Мне нужно это время, понимаете? Я должен разобраться во всем, узнать, кто на меня напал и кто сливает информацию. Рон в последнем письме написал, что, кажется, нашел след, и я никак не могу...

Он замолчал, прикусил нижнюю губу и снова поднял глаза.

— Хотя я еще не спросил вас, хотите ли вы. О таком ведь не просят, это слишком...

— Я могу подготовить все к сегодняшнему вечеру. Мне нужно несколько часов, чтобы сварить зелье — и вечером магия такого рода действует сильнее. Но вам не нужно в этом участвовать, если...

— Вы знаете другой способ отсрочить действие... как назвал заклинание ваш дед? Экстенсио спиритум? Способ, не включающий в себя... — Поттер кивнул в сторону все еще раскрытой на нужной странице книги. — Вот это.

Снейп покачал головой. Если бы у них было больше времени, он бы что-нибудь придумал, но проклятый Элиот сказал «несколько дней», а он в подобном дерьме разбирается лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Время — вот что им сейчас нужно. Поймав себя на том, что думает «им» и «у них», Снейп слегка усмехнулся, а Поттер, заметив и неверно истолковав его усмешку, густо покраснел.

— Вам не обязательно...

— Отдыхайте, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, поднимаясь. — Набирайтесь сил, они вам сегодня понадобятся.

Зелье было простым и особого сосредоточения не требовало, все нужные ингредиенты нашлись быстро, оставалось только нарезать в нужном порядке, перемешать, довести до кипения и дать медленно повариться полчаса, постоянно помешивая. Рутинная работа занимала руки, но не мозг, и непрошенные мысли без конца лезли в голову, не обращая внимания на попытки их прогнать. Снейп не собирался думать о том, как все будет, не хотел представлять себя с Поттером. Это просто... просто лечение. Какая разница, чем лечить — зельями или ритуалом, который должен был передать Поттеру часть его магии и замедлить действие Экстенсио? Оба — взрослые люди, Поттер знает, на что идет. А он сам? Знает? Жидкость в котле уже остыла, и Снейп погрузил в нее длинные витые свечи, давая им хорошенько пропитаться ароматным зельем. В состав, помимо прочего, входили афродизиаки, и он почувствовал намек на возбуждение, тепло в самом низу живота, обещание того, что должно скоро случиться. Действие запаха, ничего больше. Он отправился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя этот запах вместе с усталостью от долгого стояния на ногах, но возбуждение не проходило, наоборот, медленно и неотвратимо росло, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не провести ладонью по набухающему члену.

В спальне Снейп откинул с кровати одеяло, зажег на подоконнике свечи и поставил на прикроватном столике небольшую стеклянную баночку с маслянистой жидкостью. Если Поттер еще никогда не... а скорее всего, так оно и есть... то придется как следует его подготовить. Полученное днем согласие до сих пор удивляло и странно волновало Снейпа — хотя на самом деле у Поттера просто не было выхода, вот и все. Он потуже затянул пояс халата и спустился в гостиную

— Если вы готовы... — Поттер, который сидел на диване и рассеянно листал забытую Снейпом книгу с описанием ритуала, поднял голову и глубоко вздохнул. — Я бы рекомендовал вам принять душ, Поттер. Потом приходите в спальню, я буду ждать вас там.

Поттер кивнул и, не сказав ни слова, скрылся за дверью.

В спальню он вошел минут через тридцать, свечи уже сгорели примерно на треть, и в спальне стоял пряный, возбуждающий запах зелья, которым они были пропитаны. На Поттере не было ничего, кроме носков и обернутого вокруг бедер полотенца, волосы его влажными прядями падали на лоб, и рана на боку под ребрами выделялась ярко-красным пятном. Снейп отстраненно удивился худобе и кажущейся слабости его тела — Поттер никогда не отличался крепким сложением, но сейчас кожа его выглядела почти прозрачной, как будто вот-вот порвется от неловкого прикосновения. Но держался он очень прямо и глаз не опускал.

— Вина? Или виски?

— Лучше вина, наверное, — Поттер неловко усмехнулся, подходя ближе. — От виски меня просто вырубит, придется вам возиться с моим бессознательным телом. Только немного.

Усмехнувшись в ответ, Снейп открыл заранее приготовленную бутылку и разлил по бокалам — в один чуть-чуть, во второй побольше.

— С бессознательным не имеет смысла возиться. Вы же читали — важно удовольствие обоих... партнеров.

Поттер, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, прикоснулся своим бокалом к бокалу Снейпа и отпил вина. Оба замолчали. Затянувшаяся пауза тяжело висела в воздухе, прерываемая только их дыханием и потрескиванием свечей, и наконец Снейп не выдержал, осторожно вынул пустой бокал из руки Поттера и притянул его к себе. Тот подался с удивительной покладистостью.

— Я только должен сказать, что никогда...

— А это, Поттер, сейчас не имеет никакого значения.

Снейп с нежностью, которой сам от себя не ожидал, погладил Поттера по щеке, приподнял пальцем подбородок и поцеловал в сомкнутые губы. Удивленный вздох, легкая дрожь — а потом губы медленно раскрылись ему навстречу, отвечая. Целоваться Поттер умел, откровенно говоря, не очень — не то чтобы Снейпу было много с кем сравнивать, поцелуи никогда не относились к числу его любимых занятий, но в книге было ясно и недвусмысленно сказано: тот, с кем делятся магией, должен быть готов ее принять, иначе просто не сработает. Поэтому он легко провел кончиком языка по верхней губе, по нижней, отстранился, позволяя вдохнуть, и снова прикоснулся губами к губам, углубляя поцелуй и чувствуя, как постепенно нарастает собственное возбуждение.

На плечи легли прохладные ладони, погладили — сначала не очень уверенно, как будто пробуя и проверяя, потом смелее, залезли под воротник халата, потрогали шею. Дыхание Поттера стало чаще и поверхностнее, видимо, афродизиак, который исходил от горящих свечей, действовал и на него тоже. Снейп почувствовал бедром растущую твердость и сам чуть качнулся вперед, притираясь пахом о пах. Он погладил спину — вниз, вверх, снова вниз — и позволил своим рукам задержаться на пояснице. Поттер тихо застонал ему в губы, откинул голову, подставил шею под поцелуи. Застонал громче, когда Снейп мягко втянул в рот мочку его уха, впился пальцами в плечи.

— Предлагаю принять... горизонтальное положение, — хрипло шепнул Снейп в покрасневшее ухо, и Поттер молча кивнул, отступая в сторону широкой кровати. Он лег на спину, не снимая полотенца, глаза его блестели в полумраке, разгоняемом только бликами свечей на подоконнике. Когда Снейп скинул халат, Поттер быстро отвел взгляд, щеки его жарко вспыхнули, но он тут же снова повернул голову обратно.

— Я же сказал вам, что никогда...

— А я сказал, что это не имеет никакого значения.

Снейп опустился рядом на кровать, опираясь на локоть, провел пальцами по груди, вздрогнувшему животу, легко задел выпуклость под полотенцем, погладил ноги, снова скользнул вверх, уже раскрытой ладонью. Поттер тяжело дышал и смотрел прямо на него. Что-то странное, незнакомое и даже немного пугающее поднималось в душе под пристальным взглядом зеленых глаз, и чтобы заглушить это странное, Снейп наклонился поцеловать Поттера еще раз. Теперь тот ответил сразу, жадно и горячо, раскрыл губы, пропуская внутрь язык, и застонал, выгибаясь под ладонью.

— Ты тоже можешь меня потрогать, Поттер, — выдохнул Снейп, коснулся языком его шеи, как раз там, где заполошно дергалась жилка, и спустился к плечу.

Поттер тихо засмеялся, обхватил обеими руками его спину, провел ногтями вдоль позвоночника. Снейп целовал его, казалось, целую вечность — грудь, плечи, живот, костлявые колени, снова губы, щеки, выступающий кадык... И когда он наконец потянулся к полотенцу, Поттер послушно приподнял бедра, позволяя стащить его и отбросить в сторону.

У Снейпа очень давно уже никого не было, но он изо всех сил уговаривал себя не торопиться, чтобы ни в коем случае не испугать, не оттолкнуть, иначе все зря и выиграть время так и не удастся. Он покрыл быстрыми, дразнящими поцелуями впалый худой живот, погладил курчавые жесткие волоски внизу и лизнул головку. Поттер задохнулся стоном, вцепился в простыню, что-то невнятно пробормотал. Снейп повторил, добился еще одного стона, потом неторопливо вобрал член в рот. Одновременно пальцы прикоснулись к сомкнутому анусу — осторожно, только намекая на то, что должно вскоре последовать. Поттер ощутимо вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал.

Выпрямившись, Снейп взял со столика баночку, зачерпнул мазь — Поттер смотрел на него, прикусив нижнюю губу, и в глазах его промелькнуло что-то похожее на беспокойство. Но он послушно развел в стороны колени и закрыл глаза.

Поттер был тугим и узким, и причинить ему боль не хотелось совсем, так что Снейп заставил себя продвигаться так медленно и осторожно, как только мог.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он, опять нагибаясь к губам Поттера. — Просто расслабься, тебе будет легче...

Кивнув, Поттер задышал ровно и глубоко, и палец наконец-то скользнул внутрь.

— Это... далеко не так больно, как я успел себе навоображать, пока ждал в гостиной.

Снейп негромко рассмеялся, зарываясь пальцами свободной руки в растрепанные волосы.

— Потерпи чуть-чуть. Скоро это будет не просто «небольно», — прошептал он. — Витае Асинум.

Поттер недоверчиво хмыкнул, но всего через несколько минут уже в голос стонал, кусал губы, извивался и комкал простыню, подставляясь под язык Снейпа и насаживаясь на пальцы. Наконец тот, решив, что может просто не выдержать и не довести процесс до конца, отвел руку.

— Перевернись. Так тебе будет удобнее...

Поттер вспыхнул и замер, потом неловко перевернулся, уткнулся лицом в изгиб локтя и застыл. Снейп аккуратно подсунул ему под бедра вторую подушку, провел ладонями по поджатым ягодицам, раздвигая их в стороны, приставил к дырке смазанный член и мягко надавил. Член проникал внутрь с трудом, Поттер тяжело дышал, но не двигался, давая войти до конца. Досчитав до двенадцати, Снейп снова произнес заклинание, обхватил его за бедра, приподнял их и медленно задвигался. Худая спина подрагивала под ним, хриплое тяжелое дыхание постепенно сменилось стонами, и Поттер стал подаваться навстречу, отвечая на каждое движение, подстраиваясь под ритм, принимая его в себя. Снейп подсунул руку ему под живот, поймал ладонью член, сжал, принялся легко подрачивать в такт собственным толчкам, но кончил все равно первым, просто не сдержался. Выругавшись про себя, он перевернул Поттера на спину, плотно обхватил губами торчащий член, глубоко втянул, чувствуя, как упирается в горло головка, и почти сразу же в его волосы больно вцепились пальцы, откуда-то сверху донесся приглушенный вскрик, а рот заполнился солоноватой спермой.

Подняв голову, Снейп вытер губы и посмотрел на Поттера. Тот уже крепко спал, как будто его просто выключили, и еле слышно посапывал. Спать с кем-то в одной постели Снейп не очень любил и предпочитал этого не делать, но левитировать вырубившегося Поттера на диван казалось жестоким и неправильным. Решив, что одну ночь как-нибудь потерпит, он осторожно, стараясь не касаться раны, наложил очищающие — вопреки его опасениям, кровь не появилась, вообще красный полукруг казался уже не таким зловеще-ярким и как будто затянулся тонкой корочкий — задул свечи и устроился рядом.

Когда Снейп проснулся, Поттера рядом не оказалось.


	5. Мистер Еллоу и другие

Незнакомая рыжая встрепанная сова прилетела днем. Утром, когда Снейп спустился на кухню, Поттер уже был там, возился с завтраком, и от запаха омлета со специями рот наполнился слюной. Оба испытывали ощутимую неловкость. Надо было, наверное, поговорить, обсудить прошедшую ночь и ее возможные последствия, но нужные слова как-то не находились.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Снейп, усаживаясь за стол. Поттер упорно избегал смотреть в его сторону.

— Лучше. Рана почти не болит, и я уже не очень мерзну. Спасибо.

Это «спасибо» почему-то неприятно укололо, и Снейп молча кивнул, принимаясь за омлет. Больше они не разговаривали на эту тему. Вообще за весь день обменялись всего несколькими фразами типа «передай, пожалуйста, соль» и «можно я возьму что-нибудь почитать?», так что Снейп даже малодушно пожалел об отсутствии срочных заказов: можно было бы закрыться в лаборатории и заняться делом. Он же почти решил, что все-таки пойдет туда, попробует внести изменения в последний рецепт противоожогового, когда в окно постучали, и стук этот показался избавлением от тяжелой неловкой тишины. Но Поттер, прочитав отвязанное от лапы письмо, вдруг побледнел и смял пергамент в кулаке.

— В чем дело?

Поттер поколебался, как будто решая, стоит посвящать Снейпа в свои дела или нет, но все-таки сказал, хоть и без особой охоты:

— Это... от Рона. Они нашли следы еще одного ритуала. Еще одну жертву... Я думал, их больше не будет! Если это только для того, чтобы напитать кровью клинок для Экстенсио спиритум — зачем сейчас? Заклинание уже сработало!

— Не сработало, Поттер. Ты жив. Может быть, тот, кто его использовал, знает об этом?

— От Рона? — Поттер быстро встал и заходил по кухне. — Невозможно. Рон никому не говорил, что я с ним связался, я уверен! Может, проследили за совой?

— Вряд ли, это практически невозможно... У меня два варианта. — Снейп тоже встал, чтобы налить себе еще кофе. Он не собирался в это впутываться, но, кажется, уже поздно. — Либо ваш враг каким-то образом видит, что заклинание не сработало — может быть, клинок должен как-то показать твою смерть, или он использует другие чары. Или...

— Или?

— Или эти жертвоприношения служат для другой цели. Сядь. Сядь, успокойся и расскажи мне о них.

Поттер сел.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь об этом знать.

— Не хочу. Но все равно рассказывай.

Поттер заговорил нехотя, с трудом подбирая слова: подвал в пустом заброшенном доме, камень посередине, обгоревшие остатки факелов, нарисованные знаки на стенах — да, он может попробовать их изобразить, выглядели они примерно вот так, видел когда-нибудь? — кровь, много крови, куски кожи, разложенные в форме полумесяца, и прядь рыжих волос посередине. Снейп молча слушал, постукивая пальцами по столу. То, о чем говорил Поттер, было ему знакомо — к сожалению, и он ругал себя за то, что не выслушал раньше. Может быть, тогда жизнь незнакомой магглы или маггла удалось бы спасти.

— Ну? — спросил Поттер наконец. Он снова был бледен, легкий румянец, игравший на его щеках все утро, пропал без следа. — Ты знаешь, что это такое?

— Да. Это... — он помедлил, сглотнул и продолжил. — Filleadh na ngaolta. Возвращение любимых. Слышал? Я так и думал, о нем мало кто знает... Древний кельтский ритуал, который, как считается, может вернуть из-за грани тех, кого мы потеряли.

— Действительно... может? — спросил едва слышно Поттер. Снейп пожал плечами:

— Не знаю, не проверял. Но среди Пожирателей были в свое время люди, которые увлекались... подобным. Безрезультатно, правда, никого вернуть так и не удалось. Нет, — он решительно выставил вперед ладонь, предчувствуя, что именно Поттер собирается сказать. — Я не поддерживаю отношений с бывшими... знакомыми. Вряд ли они будут рады меня видеть и уж точно не станут со мной откровенничать.

Он встал и отошел к окну. Появившееся было пару дней назад весеннее тепло быстро закончилось, солнце явно решило, что поторопилось, и небо затянули низкие хмурые тучи, из которых сыпал сейчас на землю унылый то ли дождь, то ли снег. Нет, для снега, пожалуй, слишком серый и мокрый... Поттер тихо сказал ему в спину:

— Похищенных магглов было семь. То есть мы знаем о семи, может, и больше... Самому младшему месяц назад исполнилось семнадцать. А жертв мы нашли всего три, понимаешь? Значит, четверо могут быть еще живы где-то. И если кто-то из твоих... из бывших Пожирателей Смерти знает хоть что-то, если существует хоть один шанс из тысячи, что мы можем найти след...

Снейп заставил себя повернуться. Поттер смотрел на него, очень серьезный и очень взрослый, тот же Поттер, что ночью стонал от наслаждения в его руках, и в то же время совсем другой.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, буквально выдавливая каждое слово наружу. — Я попробую. Но вряд ли что-то выйдет, Поттер.

Он стащил с вешалки в прихожей мантию, вышел на крыльцо, постоял немного, ежась от противного холодного дождя, и аппарировал.

На то, чтобы обойти дома оставшихся в живых Пожирателей, у него ушло три дня. Кто-то уехал из Англии, кто-то был прикован к инвалидному креслу, кто-то только недавно вышел из Азкабана и теперь не имел права пользоваться ничем, кроме самых простых бытовых заклинаний. В дом Розье его просто не пустили — срывающийся женский голос крикнул из-за запертой двери, чтобы он убирался, если не хочет получить Бонс картео в голову. А когда Снейп заявил, что хочет просто поговорить, дверь чуть приоткрылась, и он едва успел увернуться от серебристой струи заклинания. Потом Поттер узнал по своим каналам, что Розье полностью парализован и все время находится под сохраняющими жизнь чарами и присмотром сиделки.

С каждым безрезультатным визитом Поттер мрачнел все больше. Вечером он молча уходил в гостиную и закрывал за собой дверь, и Снейпу казалось, что тот снова постоянно мерзнет и теряет силы.

На четвертый день, вернувшись, он застал Поттера в прихожей.

— Можешь одолжить мне куртку? Нет, лучше мантию, мне в Лютный надо, — спросил он. На щеках его горели лихорадочные пятна, и весь он лучился напряженной решительностью, похожий на натянутую струну.

— Зачем?

— Мне нужно встретиться с одним человеком. Он мой информатор, Рон сообщил, что от него пришло сообщение... Но он не будет говорить ни с кем, кроме меня.

— Нет.

— Снейп! Он может что-то знать, черт возьми. Я должен...

— Поттер, прикажешь мне для тебя заказывать надгробие? Ты должен понимать, что тот, кто тебя пырнул, пока на свободе — и мы до сих пор не имеем ни малейшего понятия, кто это был и почему. Да и ты, извини за откровенность, не особенно боеспособен в данный момент. Ты не пойдешь никуда!

— Пойду!

— Идиот! — вздохнул Снейп и посмотрел на Поттера, как на больного. Психически. Спорить с ним было абсолютно бесполезно. Твердолобость у него, видимо, от Лили. Ну и черт с ним, пусть хоть помрет.

Он снял с вешалки две мантии, протянул одну из них Поттеру и сказал, пока тот не успел ничего возразить:

— Один не пойдешь точно. Не спорь, Поттер. Хоть раз в жизни — сделай так, как тебе говорят.

Поттер посмотрел на него, раздумывая, и кивнул.

— Куда? — спросил Снейп, доставая палочку и беря Поттера за руку.

— В Лютный. К лавке пухлого Макса.

— Да ты совсем больной, видимо...

— Почему?

— Да хотя бы потому, что туда даже я суюсь крайне редко. Там слишком много опасных вещей, и, кстати, возьми на заметку, именно эта лавка — самая крупная на подпольном рынке оборота оружия, как магического, так и маггловского, — Снейп прервался, наткнувшись на удивленный взгляд. — Только не говори, что не знал о том, что купить там какой-нибудь «парабеллум» — как у Фортескью мороженым отовариться.

— Да ладно?

Снейп даже глаза закатил, не зная, что на это ответить. Вот вроде бы выстраивает Поттер неплохие логические схемы, об оружии много знает, но не знать про самого мерзенького торговца Лютного... Порой Снейп просто поражался его наивной незамутненности, чему их только в Аврорате учат?

Поттер вдохнул, будто перед самым важным шагом своей жизни. Они вышли за дверь, в противное и мокрое снежное крошево, задуваемое ветром за шиворот, взялись за замысловатый медальон на цепочке черненого серебра — и воронка портала выплюнула их на границе Косого и Лютного.

В последние годы Северус не жаловал Лютный с его темными и грязными подворотнями, хамоватыми и неопрятными продавцами и весьмя неприглядным прошлым, мало отличающимся от настоящего. Все его не столь многочисленные поставщики спокойно отправляли заказы почтовыми совами или с «Ночным рыцарем». Интересно, кто додумался до этой весьма недурной идеи: автобус, который может попутно доставлять заказы из лавок волшебникам? Так что он предпочитал связываться с лавками Лютного в самых крайних случаях.

Впрочем, для размышлений сейчас было не место и не время. Главное, что его коробило — лавка пухлого Макса как место встречи. Хотя, насколько Снейп помнил, там даже подсобка забита настолько, что лишнему человеку не спрятаться, а торговое помещение может вместить лишь двоих-троих посетителей.

Он остался на улице, очень уж привлекли его старые объявления об аренде жилья прямо рядом с витриной, которая была достаточно грязной, но именно оттуда, где стоял Снейп, весьма хорошо просматривались и само помещение лавки пухлого Макса, и весь Лютный. Поттер вошел в маленькую неприметную дверь ровно в полдень. Вслед за ним в лавку просочился высоченный человек, худобы которого не скрывала даже просторная канареечно-желтая мантия. Удивительно даже, что настолько яркий персонаж не привлек ничьего внимания. Снейп решил, что надо будет спросить, каким образом этот желтый червяк — а своим телосложением второй посетитель лавки напоминал именно червяка — оказался среди информаторов Аврората.

Видимо, «канареечный» говорил строго по делу и не желал долго светиться у пухлого Макса, потому что ровно через пять минут Поттер вышел на улицу. Беглого взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять — передвигаться самостоятельно Поттер не в состоянии даже с помощью портключа. Придется тянуть этого упрямца на себе. Главное, чтобы его не расщепило по дороге!

Через порог он Поттера буквально перетаскивал. Тот висел на нем, едва дыша и с трудом переставляя ноги, бледный, с закушенной почти до крови нижней губой и намокшей от пота челкой. Снейп провел ладонью по его боку, посмотрел на пальцы, боясь увидеть на них красные пятна — нет, обошлось, крови все-таки не было. Пока не было. Чертов Поттер, будь проклято его идиотское упрямство!

— Поттер... Поттер!

Поттер с трудом поднял голову, слабо улыбнулся, облизнул побелевшие губы и покачнулся.

— Все в порядке...

— Как бы не так, — сквозь зубы прошипел Снейп, подхватывая на руки худое, но оказавшееся неожиданно тяжелым тело. Так, ну и куда его? В спальню не дотащить, годы не те... Он ногой толкнул приоткрытую дверь в гостиную, в несколько широких шагов пересек комнату и бережно опустил Поттера на диван. Потом попытался встать, но его цепко ухватили за ворот.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты на инфери похож, Поттер! Хотя нет, это я инфери польстил...

— Мне нужно... другое. В прошлый раз помогло.

— В прошлый раз было зелье и заклинание... Поттер, ты...

Но Поттер уже тянулся к его губам, пригибал голову к себе, запускал пальцы в волосы, не давая отстраниться. От него исходили одновременно жар и холод, он словно плавился под прикосновениями, кожа его обжигала ладони, а губы были удивительно настойчивыми, требовательными и жадными. Снейп расстегнул на нем мантию, стянул, бросил на пол, потом туда же полетели свитер, брюки, трусы. Поттер охотно подставлялся, поворачивался, приподнимался, позволяя себя раздевать и гладить. Снейп знал, что скорее всего, сейчас ничего не сработает, но это как-то очень быстро потеряло всякое значение, потому что раздетый Поттер льнул к нему, прижимался, обхватывал собой. Может, получится и так? Магия — штука загадочная...

Поттер с силой провел ногтями по его спине, громко выдохнул, когда Снейп погладил живот и обхватил ладонью член. Тот дрогнул, словно отзываясь на ласку, и Поттер негромко застонал, запрокидывая голову и широко разводя колени.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Поттер, — выдохнул Снейп, ощущая, как упирается в ладонь мокрая головка. — Что же ты... Акцио смазка!

Хорошо, что в смазке он использовал то же зелье, в котором вымачивал тогда свечи, может, подействует? Пахло, по крайней мере, почти так же, и от запаха закружилась голова. Снейп стянул с себя мантию и рубашку, расстегнул брюки, но нетерпеливый взгляд Поттера как будто торопил, подталкивал, звал вперед... Короткий стон, недолгое сопротивление тугих мышц, сжимающих указательный палец. Солоноватая кожа под губами. Холодные ладони на плечах и спине, притягивающие все ниже.

Сил на долгую подготовку просто не было. Подхватив Поттера под колени, Снейп опустился сверху, направил член рукой, надавил. Поттер коротко, глухо вскрикнул, пропуская его в себя, приподнял бедра, помогая войти, обхватил его ногами, снова потянулся к губам. Они закачались вдвоем, как на волнах — сначала тихих, едва заметных, постепенно набирающих скорость и высоту. Губы слились, не разорвать, язык Поттера скользнул ему в рот, руки царапали плечи и спину, и Снейп все толкался и толкался в податливое тело, не думая сейчас ни о чем, целовал губы, щеки, шею и плечи. Потом он приподнялся, чуть изменил угол входа и стиснул в кулаке член Поттера, сильными, ровными движениями оглаживая его от головки до яичек. Поттер, вцепившийся в его запястья, оторвал одну руку и положил поверх его пальцев, задавая ритм.

Через несколько минут Поттер наконец не выдержал, выгнулся, сжал в себе член Снейпа, задрожал всем телом, выплеснулся ему в кулак и тут же обмяк, как будто лишившись сил. Снейп, выдохнув на всякий случай слова заклинания, последовал за ним.

Потом никак не получалось вспомнить, почему так вышло и как они добрались до спальни, но когда Снейп проснулся утром, Поттер спал рядом, завернувшись в одеяло едва не с головой и тихонько посапывая в подушку. Снейп слегка улыбнулся, вздохнул, подавил неуместное желание провести кончиками пальцев по встрепанным черным волосам, потом подоткнул одеяло, чтобы спящему было теплее, и пошел на кухню, варить кофе и размышлять.

Позавтракали они в тишине, но не напряженной, а почти уютной, хотя Снейп, разумеется, так не думал и вообще думал совсем о другом. На улице к мокрому снегу добавился сильный ветер, горстями швыряющий хлопья в окно, стекла чуть подрагивали, и Поттер то и дело настороженно косился в ту сторону. Наконец Снейп поднялся и отлевитировал в мойку грязную посуду.

— Что сообщил тебе твой информатор?

— Мистер Еллоу сказал, — начал Поттер, но, увидев невольную улыбку Снейпа, смутился.

— Извини, продолжай. Просто твоему информатору очень подходит его фамилия.

— Между прочим, на самом деле, Еллоу — невыразимец, а информаторство — это так, от широты души. И сам понимаешь, фамилия не настоящая.

Снейп удивленно повел бровью.

— Не удивляйся. Он очень умный, но скрывает это хорошо. В Лютном он слывет человеком не от мира сего. Немного безумным. Поэтому при нем нередко обсуждают то, что при ком-либо другом поостереглись бы. Так вот, Еллоу в таверне «Серпента» слышал обрывки разговора Кейси Эйвери и еще одного мужчины. К сожалению, разглядеть второго собеседника не смог. Темно было. В этой грязной забегаловке всегда темно, — Поттер скривился.

— Не отвлекайся, — сказал Снейп.

— Да, конечно. Мужчина явно уговаривал Эйвери на что-то, рассказывал, что последний скоро замкнет круг и тогда все вернется обратно и справедливость свершится. Но беседа ничем не закончилась. Сын Эйвери вспылил, сказал, что во всем этом дерьме участвовать не будет, бросил сикль на стол и удалился. Еллоу так и не смог понять, что за круг. Я тоже, сколько ни кручу все это в голове — никак.

— Хорошо. Давай попробуем зайти с другой стороны.

Поттер как-то странно посмотрел, но он решил не обращать на подобные пустяки внимания и провел палочкой над столом, разворачивая карту. Мерцающее изображение, чуть колыхаясь, повисло в воздухе.

— Ого! — Поттер тоже поднялся и встал рядом. Несколько секунд они молча рассматривали карту, а потом Снейп сказал:

— Ты сказал, жертвоприношений было всего три, так?

— Три, которые мы нашли. Да.

— Где именно?

— Первое... вот здесь, — Поттер показал пальцем, и Снейп поставил яркую светящуюся точку на самой окраине Лондона. — Второе... так, дай подумать... вот тут. — Вторая точка — Сиденхам — легла на карту, в нескольких десятках миль к югу от первой — Чингфорда — Насчет третьего я не уверен, но Рон писал, что в районе Вулиджа.

— То есть примерно тут.

Три огненные точки застыли на карте, образуя что-то вроде широко раскрытого треугольника или дуги, которая плавно загибалась на юго-восток. Снейп мысленно дополнил картину еще четырьмя — если предположить, что следующая будет на таком же расстоянии и под таким же углом, то она должна находиться... ну да, вот тут. А потом...

— Это же круг, да? — тихо спросил рядом Поттер. — Он рисует круг?

— Или она. Да, возможно, хотя по трем точкам ничего с уверенностью утверждать нельзя... Но есть что-то еще. Места выбраны не зря — такие ритуалы не проводят где попало, от места зависит очень, очень многое. Подожди, я сейчас!

Снейп точно помнил, что эта книга у него была — почему-то не выкинул при переезде, упаковал вместе с остальными, а потом запихнул в дальний угол шкафа и ни разу не доставал. Сейчас он, впервые за несколько лет, осторожно раскрыл пухлый томик, титульный лист которого украшали прихотливо изогнутые буквы «Э» и «П». Поттер внимательно смотрел на него, но ни о чем не спрашивал. Долистав до нужной страницы, он удовлетворенно кивнул, обвел палочкой изображенную там карту и отправил ее проекцию в воздух, поверх той, что уже висела над столом.

Поттер подошел ближе, наклонился и вгляделся в россыпь серебристых точек. Двадцать восемь больших и много-много маленьких. Часть точек горела ярким холодным светом, другие слабо, порой едва заметно мерцали.

— Что это?

— Это, Поттер... Карта магических домов — не поселений, типа Хогсмида или Годриковой впадины, а именно поместий, где поколениями жили члены одной семьи. В некоторых, — он показал палочкой на яркую точку, — живут до сих пор.

Поттер помолчал, рассматривая наложенные друг на друга карты, потом протянул руку. Рядом с теми местами, где на нижней карте располагались красные искры жертвоприношений, на верхней обнаружились три потухших серебристых пятнышка, два побольше и одно маленькое.

— Смотри, почти совпадает... Потухшая точка означает, что семья переехала, да?

— Или эта ветвь прервалась, да. Или дом разрушен. Вот тут, например, жили Берки, мой прадед с ними дружил.

— А в остальных двух?

— Не помню. Но в любом случае, сейчас там не живет никто из волшебников. Место опустело, а магия осталась, как пес или домовой эльф на могиле хозяев... В таких местах хорошо проводить ритуалы типа Filleadh na ngaolta, бездомная магия вливается в ритуал и усиливает его действие.

— Да ты поэт, оказывается, — усмехнулся Поттер, не отрывая глаз от карты. — Это второе место мне чем-то еще знакомо, что-то связанное с историей, но никак не могу вспомнить... Можно я одолжу твою книгу? Надо поискать связь между семьями, которым принадлежали дома, и попробовать вычислить возможный район четвертого ритуала. Если тот, кто все это затеял, рисует круг, значит, следующая жертва...

— Если она будет.

— Если будет. Скорее всего, где-то здесь, — Поттер провел над картой рукой. — Я попрошу Рона выяснить, что у нас там находится.

— Хорошо. У меня заказ на зелье, я на весь день в лабораторию сегодня...

Ему очень захотелось спросить, справится ли Поттер без него, один, но это прозвучало бы неимоверно глупо, тем более что тот уже шелестел страницами книги, то и дело сверяясь с картой. Так что Снейп просто накинул мантию и вышел из дома. На крыльце промозглый северный ветер чуть не сбил его с ног.

Он и правда провел в лаборатории целый день: усовершенствованное, но очень тяжелое в приготовлении ранозаживляющее зелье никак не получалось, норовя сбежать из котла при каждой возможности; поэтому вечером пришел усталый и готовый, как когда-то, сорваться на любой пустяк. Открывая входную дверь, он остро и резко пожалел, что не может остаться один, что внутри есть Поттер с этой чертовой раной и идиотскими расследованиями, которые его самого, то есть Северуса Снейпа, не касаются никаким боком, и что с Поттером придется разговаривать, что-то обсуждать... Но тот только поднял голову от книги, коротко сказал, что уже ужинал и сейчас не голоден, и снова погрузился в чтение. Они молча сидели в гостиной — Снейп в кресле, Поттер на диване с ногами, накинув на себя плед, который уже практически стал «пледом Поттера», горел камин, радио негромко играло джаз, на экране телевизора с отключенным звуком мелькали кадры фильма, где кто-то за кем-то, кажется, гонялся и все друг в друга стреляли, а за окном все так же дул ветер.

Ночью Поттер пришел к нему в спальню, с одеялом на плечах и подушкой подмышкой. Снейп молча подвинулся, освобождая место.

— С тобой теплее, — тихо сказал Поттер, устроился на своей половине, свернулся клубочком под одеялом и, кажется, мгновенно заснул.


	6. Клинок мести

В следующие три дня ничего не происходило, и Поттер становился все беспокойнее. Рана, кажется, тревожила его уже не так сильно, по крайней мере, двигался он свободнее, уставал вроде как меньше и на постоянный холод не жаловался, хотя Снейп отчасти подозревал, что это всего лишь притворство и на самом деле все плохо. Но внешне рана и правда выглядела чуть получше, как будто затянулась тонкой, почти прозрачной пленочкой и не казалась такой пугающе свежей, словно ее только что нанесли. Это радовало, а вот состояние самого Поттера — нет.

— Я больше не могу тут сидеть! — Поттер расхаживал по гостиной, как посаженный в клетку нунду, только хвоста, котором тот раздраженно хлестал бы себя по бокам, не хватало. — Не могу, понимаешь? Нужно вернуться в Аврорат и все выяснить самому... Магглов так и не нашли, мы не знаем, где будет следующий ритуал...

— И кто ударил тебя ножом, тоже, кстати, не знаем.

— Плевать!

— Поттер...

На самом деле, где-то в глубине души Снейп его понимал — нет ничего хуже выматывающего, рвущего душу ожидания, когда ты сам нихрена не можешь сделать, а в голову лезут непрошенные черные мысли, одна хуже другой. Но не признаваться же в этом?

— Поттер. Подумай! Экстенсио спиритум — очень личное заклинание, завязанное на сильные эмоции, его не применяют, если кого-то не устраивает форма твоего носа или шрам на лбу. Кто настолько сильно тебя ненавидит?

Вообще-то этот вопрос надо было задать уже давно, в первый же день, и Снейп мысленно отругал себя за тугомыслие. Поттер посмотрел на него и устало опустился на диван.

— Я думаю об этом с первого же дня, Снейп. Кто может меня настолько ненавидеть, что готов убивать ни в чем не повинных людей? Не очень-то приятно знать, что такой человек существует... Кто-то из прошлого, из Пожирателей Смерти? У многих остались дети или другие родственники. Может быть, это связано с работой. Я руковожу одной из оперативных групп, задержания, обыски, спецоперации, вот это все. Мог ли кто-то затаить на меня злобу? Мог, конечно, тем более что не всегда все идет по плану, иногда приходится прибегать... к жестким мерам. Я не знаю! Мне все время кажется, я вот-вот ухвачу за хвост какую-то мысль и все пойму, а она ускользает и ускользает.

Повинуясь внезапному, самого его до глубины души удивившему порыву, Снейп пересел с кресла на диван.

— Иди сюда, Поттер.

Тот, немного поколебавшись, привалился к его боку. Снейп обвил рукой худые плечи и задумчиво заговорил, как бы размышляя вслух:

— Вряд ли это кто-то из людей Лорда, прошло столько времени... хотя месть принято подавать холодной, так что эту возможность я бы тоже до конца не исключал. Но скорее всего, что-то случилось не так давно. Вспомни — может, какая-то из операций пошла не так, кто-то погиб при задержании или серьезно пострадал?

— Почему?

— Filleadh na ngaolta. Возвращение любимых. Мне кажется, тот, кто все это затеял, кого-то потерял по твоей вине, по крайней мере, он винит в потере тебя. Вот и пытался убить двух птиц одним камнем — напитать клинок кровью и провести ритуал возвращения. И первое у него почти вышло.

Поттер мрачно кивнул и теснее прижался к боку Снейпа.

— И еще... Помнишь, что ты сказал на следующее утро после того, как ввалился ко мне весь в крови?

— Много чего.

— Ты сказал, что подозреваешь кого-то из своих. Что кто-то в Аврорате вас выдал и теперь ты не можешь никому доверять, кроме своего Уизли. Ты думал, кто это мог быть?

— Думал, конечно. Мы с Роном подозреваем одного человека, но доказательств нет, а обвинять коллег на основании одних только подозрений...

— Я не буду спрашивать, кого вы подозреваете, но тебе стоит сесть и попробовать свести концы с концами. Найти общее звено. Что-то, что свяжет все воедино — выбор жертв, ритуал Возвращения, зачарованный клинок, ненависть к тебе лично, предателя в Аврорате.

— Или кого-то. Можно пергамент и перо? Мне так проще думается.

Снейп молча кивнул. Поттер встал, взял кусок пергамента, перо, чернильницу и вышел на кухню. Он сидел там долго, покрывая лист одному ему понятными закорючками и стрелочками, кусая губы и все больше мрачнея. Даже на материализовавшуюся перед носом чашку с дымящимся чаем и тарелку с сэндвичем не отреагировал почти. Снейп уже собирался забрать к чертям пергамент и заставить Поттера отдохнуть, когда в окно бешено заколотили. Сначала Снейп подумал, что это ветер треплет оторвавшуюся от дерева ветку, но день стоял хоть и хмуро-серый, но тихий, ветер явно решил взять на сегодня выходной. В окно билась сова. Рыжая, худая и встопорщенная — знакомая. Поттер вскочил, опрокинул чернильницу — Снейп едва успел подхватить заклинанием — и метнулся к окну. Распахнул створки, пропуская на кухню холодный сыроватый воздух, в котором уже появился едва ощутимый аромат приближающейся весны, поймал сову, сорвал с лапы клочок пергамента.

— Что? — не выдержал Снейп. — Что пишет Уизли?

— Можешь снова сделать карту? Нет, лучше обе...

Снейп расправил над столом проекции двух карт, Поттер обошел их, пристально вглядываясь.

— Да.

— Что — да? Поттер!

В груди разгорался давно и глубоко позабытый азарт, сопротивляться которому он даже не пытался. И пусть только попробует заявить, что это не его дело! Поттер, видимо, почувствовав его настроение, ничего подобного заявлять не стал.

— Тот человек, аврор, которого мы подозревали... Патрик Финли, из отдела взаимодействия с магглами.

— Ирландская фамилия.

— Да. Патрик — полукровка, мать из магглов, отец — волшебник, выходец из Ирландии. Его прочили на ту должность, которая досталась мне, потом у нас был конфликт... долгая история, в общем. Рон скормил ему кое-какие сведения, и тот проглотил наживку. Тогда Рон поставил следилку — незаконно, разумеется...

— Но когда вас с Уизли это останавливало.

— Ха-ха. Ну да, но другого выхода не было. В общем, несколько раз Финли посылал свою сову кому-то, Рону не удалось отследить, кому. Всегда только свою, не авроратских. Были и еще моменты — обрывки разговоров, найденные в камине обгоревшие клочки пергамента... Ничего такого, с чем можно бы начать официальное расследование, а слишком открыто копать было нельзя. Вчера Финли сказался больным, а сегодня Рон засек его... — Поттер ткнул пальцем в точку к востоку от последнего места ритуала. — Недалеко отсюда.

— Ромфорд. Там рядом заброшенный дом Прюэттов.

— Да. Место как раз подходящее. Рон пишет, что Финли там не один... Мне надо спешить, Северус! Похоже, все совпадает.

— Хорошо, — запомнив координаты, Снейп одним движением палочки свернул обе карты, потом призвал мантию, отправил ее на место и призвал две теплые, но легкие куртки. — Пошли.

— Нет.

— Да, Поттер. Во-первых, я не отпущу тебя одного. Во-вторых, я и так влез в это дело куда больше, чем мне хотелось бы... И в-третьих, ни ты, ни твои люди ничего не знаете о Filleadh na ngaolta. В общем, мы напрасно теряем время на споры. Вот мантия, пошли.

Поттер открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, видимо, поняв по лицу Снейпа, что протестовать бесполезно, покачал головой.

— Хорошо. Только обещай не лезть под заклинания.

— Кто бы говорил. Бери свою палочку.

Воронка аппарации выбросила их посреди красивого некогда парка, который из-за своей нынешней запущенности выглядел скорее небольшим, но гиблым леском, в такой даже грызуны не суются. Здесь было теплее, чем в Лондоне, почки на деревьях уже готовились набухнуть и выкинуть первую зеленую дымку, пропитанная влагой почва пружинила под ногами. Вдалеке из-за деревьев проглядывали обветшалые стены каменного дома с темными провалами окон. Было тихо. Очень, очень тихо, так что птичий крик, донесшийся из зарослей, заставил обоих вздрогнуть.

— Ну? — одними губами спросил Снейп. — Куда?

Перед ними возник серебристый терьер, поднял правую переднюю лапу, как будто в знак приветствия, и едва слышно тявкнул. Потом махнул хвостом и потрусил вперед, по направлению к дому, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо.

— Патронус Рона, — так же тихо сказал Поттер. — За ним!

Они пробирались меж оголенных деревьев заброшенного парка, стараясь как можно реже наступать на сухие ветви, валяющиеся на земле. У Поттера ожидаемо получалось лучше, у Снейпа, давно уже отвыкшего от таких прогулок, хуже, под ногами то и дело хрустели, ломаясь, ветки, раз или два он едва не упал, споткнувшись. Шли они быстро, держа палочки наготове, серебристый терьер бежал впереди и время от времени останавливался, оборачивался и беззвучно гавкал, поторапливая их. Потом терьер остановился, принюхиваясь, припал к земле и дальше двигался уже медленно, почти ползком, скрываясь за кустами. Снейп, правда, сомневался в разумности этого — серебристое свечение среди облетевших ветвей с редкими чудом сохранившимися сухими листьями наверняка было видно издалека — но Поттер дернул его за плечо, так что пришлось тоже пригнуться и замедлить шаг.

Поттер рядом дышал тяжело и хрипло, видимо, аппарация и долгая прогулка не пошли ему на пользу, сердце кольнуло непрошенной тревогой, но сказать ничего Снейп просто не успел — из-за дерева выступила высокая фигура с растрепанной рыжей шевелюрой. И как он раньше ничего не заметил? Совсем сноровку потерял!

— Гарри! — шепотом заорала фигура. — Ну наконец-то, мы тут...

Уизли замолчал на полуслове, увидев, что Поттер пришел не один, и угрожающе выставил вперед палочку. Снейп знал, что в случае чего все равно наверняка успеет первым, и стоял спокойно.

— Тихо, Рон. Я тебе потом все объясню. Где? Вы видели их?

— Финли зашел во двор — отсюда не просматривается, там ограда, пока вроде тихо. Потом еще кто-то появился, но они были под дезиллюминационными, мы только след засекли. Всего человек десять.

— Давно?

— Десять минут назад. Я как раз собирался поближе подобраться с ребятами.

Поттер вопросительно взглянул на Снейпа, тот качнул головой:

— Если они действительно проводят Filleadh na ngaolta — закройте рот, Уизли! — то время у нас еще есть. Ритуал долгий и требует тщательной подготовки, вы же видели все эти знаки на стенах. Их надо рисовать в присутствии жертвы. Живой.

— У нас? — все так же шепотом, но уже чуть громче, взвыл Уизли. — Какого черта вдруг у нас, что здесь делает Снейп? И что еще, к гриндилоу под хвост, за хрень, которую они проводят?

— Потом, Рон. Зови ребят, пошли. Наложишь на меня дезиллюминационные? У меня... проблема с палочкой, а мантии с собой нет.

Прежде чем Уизли успел еще что-то ляпнуть, Снейп провел палочкой вдоль тела Поттера, совершенно не собираясь доверять это кому бы то ни было. Потом наложил такие же чары на себя.

— Спасибо. Рон, закрой рот, все в порядке. Не будем терять времени.

Сделав над собой титаническое усилие, Уизли воздержался от дальнейших комментариев, молча кивнул и, заложив два пальца в рот, негромко свистнул. Тихий, какой-то шипящий звук расползся по поляне, и из-за деревьев стали неслышно появляться молчаливые фигуры в аврорских мантиях. Не так много, всего трое. А тех, других, Уизли насчитал десять — если он всех заметил, конечно. Фигуры одна за другой словно растворялись в воздухе, и только легкое шевеление кустов и приминающиеся под ногами опавшие иглы выдавали их движение.

— Пошли, — сказал невидимый Поттер. — Снейп... Северус. Ты идешь за мной, не спорь, пожалуйста.

Снейп усмехнулся: мальчишки, что они понимают... Но спорить все-таки не стал, пусть их, молча кивнул, хотя Поттер и не мог его видеть.

До дома оказалось дальше, чем представлялось с поляны — или они просто так медленно шли, осторожно ступая и стараясь не задевать ветки? К вечеру стало холоднее, в воздухе то и дело возникали клубочки пара от чьего-то дыхания, но в целом двигались авроры практически незаметно, если бы Снейп не знал о их присутствии, наверное, и не догадался бы, что он в лесу не один.

Наконец они добрались до высокой стены, огораживающей внутренний двор. Уизли махнул палочкой, посылая вперед своего терьера, тот послушно махнул хвостом и просочился сквозь камни.

— Пусто, — тихо сказал Уизли, прислушиваясь. — Во дворе никого.

— Прошлые ритуалы проводились в подвалах... В этом доме есть подвал?

— Есть. Сразу от ворот направо, вдоль стены, потом за углом будут ступеньки. Только осторожно...

Ворота оказались приоткрыты. Снейп замер, давая остальным возможность проскользнуть во двор. В крови бурлило знакомое когда-то и давно забытое возбуждение, смешанное с ожиданием и приправленное щепоткой опасности.

— Моя очередь, — раздался шепот совсем рядом. — Подожди немного и иди следом, ладно?

— Поттер...

— Хорошо, хорошо. Все, я пошел.

Едва слышно хрустнул сучок под его ногой. Снейп досчитал до двадцати и тоже протиснулся в щель между створками ворот. Огляделся — двор был пуст, только откуда-то прилетевший порыв ветра оглушительно громко хлопнул приоткрытой ставней темного окна. Дом действительно походил на брошенного пса, слепого и голодного, который из последних сил ждет давно уже пропавшего хозяина... Снейп чувствовал эту магию — бездомную, как он сказал тогда Поттеру, магию, которая накапливалась здесь годами, десятилетиями, может быть, даже веками, а потом те, кто жил здесь, ушли. Погибли, в случае Прюэттов. И теперь облупившиеся стены покинутого дома излучали что-то вроде слабого, невидимого глазу свечения, которое таяло в холодном темном воздухе. Снейп его чувствовал. Поттер наверняка чувствовал тоже, не говоря уже о чистокровном Уизли, связанным с этим домом через мать. И где-то в глубине дома билось, пульсировало, росло темное пятно чужой, недоброй магии.

У едва заметной двери в стене, очевидно, ведущей в подвал, Снейп остановился. Ему казалось, что он начинает различать своих спутников — смутные расплывчатые силуэты, прозрачные тени на фоне стены. По крайней мере, Поттер явно был слева. Одна из теней — Уизли? — скользнула к двери, мелькнул кончик палочки, прозвучало еле слышное заклинание, явно не банальная Алохомора, что-то из аврорских штучек. Дверь медленно поехала в сторону со скрипом, который показался невыносимо громким в тишине вечернего леса. Авроры замерли, Снейп замер тоже, и ему послышались голоса, доносящиеся откуда-то снизу, тихие и пронзительные, как комариный писк летней ночью.

— Внизу, — выдохнул над ухом Поттер. — Слышите? Теперь — тихо, очень тихо. Рон, ты первый.

Ступенек оказалось почему-то очень много, Снейп попробовал было считать, но сердце билось слишком сильно, а еще он постоянно чувствовал присутствие Поттера рядом, чуть впереди, и это отвлекало, мешая сосредоточиться. Расслабился. Привык к мирной спокойной жизни! Снейп глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться.

Свет факелов выскочил на них внезапно из темной глубины, ослепив на мгновение. Потом глаза привыкли, Снейп вгляделся в то, что происходило в центре подвала, и оно ему не понравилось. Совсем. Ничего подобного он не видел уже очень давно...

Большой камень в самой середине освещенного круга служил чем-то вроде алтаря. На камне распростерлось тонкое обнаженное белокожее тело — сначала Снейпу показалось, что это девушка, но потом он рассмотрел получше. Нет, парень, точнее, мальчишка лет шестнадцати, просто длинноволосый. Голова мальчика была запрокинута, и рыжие волнистые пряди свисали с алтаря. Широко разведенные руки и ноги обхватывали кожаные ремни, из левого запястья сочилась кровь, лица было не разглядеть, но Снейп решил, что тот скорее всего без сознания или одурманен, чтобы не мешал подготавливать ритуал. Потом, в нужный момент, жертву заставят прийти в себя.

— Чего мы ждем? — выдохнул он, зная, что Поттер рядом.

— Удобного момента. Их куда больше, чем нас, и я хочу попытаться вытащить мальчика живым. Тихо!

Возле камня, держа факелы, стояло одиннадцать фигур. Никаких темных мантий с капюшонами, никаких закрывающих лица масок — совершенно обычные волшебники, семь мужчин, четыре женщины, кто в мантии, кто в маггловском, почти все молодые. Еще одна женщина, без мантии, в брюках мужского покроя и стянутыми в небрежный пучок светлыми волосами, рисовала смоченной в крови кистью на стене. Она была невысокого роста, очень изящная и, насколько можно было разглядеть в пляшущем свете факелов, весьма хороша собой. Часть знаков Снейп опознал, но далеко, далеко не все.

— Что она делает? — прошептал неслышно подобравшийся к ним Уизли.

— Говорит с ушедшими, — так же шепотом отозвался Снейп. — Знак растущей луны. Лодка — символ реки мертвых, видите, стрелка указывает обратно, против течения? Остальные знаки мне не знакомы, но, думаю, они все обозначают примерно то же самое.

— Это... ритуал призыва мертвых?

— Не призыва, Уизли. Возвращения...

Поттер шикнул на них, но тут фигуры негромко запели. Сначала зазвучали мужские голоса, низкие и глубокие, они снова и снова повторяли несколько нот, мелодия как будто шла по кругу, постоянно возвращаясь туда, откуда началась. Женские голоса вступили чуть позже, они парили над мужскими, сплетали над ними вязь из звуков, поднимались почти до теряющегося в темноте потолка и снова опускались обратно. Слов Снейп разобрать не мог, может, что-то кельтское? Но мелодия завораживала, тянула к себе, хотелось подойти к ним, неслышно шагая, встать в круг и тоже запеть, раскачиваясь вместе со всеми. Светловолосая не пела. Она нарисовала последний символ — перевернутую звезду, заключенную в круг, — аккуратно отложила кисть в сторону, подошла к алтарю, повернулась к ним лицом и нараспев заговорила, протянув к распятой на алтаре фигуре руки ладонями вверх. Мужские и женские голоса, соединившись, обвились вокруг ее слов, эхом разнесли их по всему подвалу.

Поттер рядом вздрогнул, и холодные пальцы ухватили Снейпа за руку.

— Что? Поттер, что?

— Гарри?

Поттер не ответил, лишь крепче стиснул его запястье. Мальчишка на алтаре вдруг замычал, испуганно и обиженно, забился в путах. Женщина достала что-то из-за пазухи, в воздухе коротко блеснуло серебром, и словно волна прошла по стенам, знаки ожили и теперь нетерпеливо ждали продолжения. Голоса поющих взмыли к потолку и тут же оборвались, только пленный мальчишка, предназначенный в жертву, невнятно сипел запечатанным ртом.

Нож лежал на протянутых вперед ладонях и казался невесомым, парящим в воздухе. Снейп не мог его разглядеть достаточно хорошо, видел только острый, тонкий и как будто звенящий клинок с какими-то символами на лезвии и крестообразную рукоятку из черного дерева. Но чего они ждут? Еще несколько минут, и спасать жертву будет уже поздно, подготовка к ритуалу, судя по всему, завершена, сейчас нож сверкнет и опустится, почти нежно касаясь влажной от ожидания кожи, и та распадется под его лаской, открывая алую плоть и выпуская на волю кровь.

— Lann díoltais, — негромко, но как-то так, что слова ее разошлись по всему подвалу, отразились от потолка, разогнали темноту в дальних углах, куда не достигал свет факелов, сказала светловолосая и повернула нож. — Клинок мести. Оружие против врагов. Я знаю, что ты здесь, Гарри Поттер, lann díoltais чувствует тебя. Выходи.

Остановить его Снейп не успел. И Уизли тоже не успел. Поттер ткнул себя в грудь палочкой:

— Фините Инкантатем. Мисс Картрайт... Трейси, положите нож. Вы окружены. И остальные — тоже.

Только сейчас Снейп узнал ее — да, мисс Трейси Картрайт, на курс старше Поттера, Хаффлпафф, вечное в лучшем случае «удовлетворительно» по зельям, но Флитвик ее очень хвалил. Картрайт рассмеялась, звонкий хохот прокатился по стенам, такой неуместный в этот миг. Одиннадцать палочек тут же уставились на Поттера, но тот шагнул вперед, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Идиот!

— Окружены? Да ладно! Врешь, Поттер... Если бы здесь были твои люди, вы бы уже ударили из-за угла, как тогда. Надеешься выиграть время? Заболтать меня?

— Нет.

Еще шаг вперед. Снейп осторожно достал палочку, скользнул ближе к Поттеру, ощущая исходящий от того жар. С другой стороны тоже самое, кажется, сделал Уизли, в нескольких шагах позади чувствовалось присутствие еще троих авроров. Пятеро... ладно, пусть шестеро — против двенадцати. Их преимущество в невидимости и в том, что противник о них не знает, так что можно бы рискнуть, но что, раздери их всех гиппогриф, затеял этот чертов герой? Поттер снова побледнел, рука его едва заметно дернулась к ране на боку, но тут же опустилась обратно и безвольно повисла вдоль тела.

— Трейси, то, что произошло с Джонатаном было трагической случайностью. Никто из нас не колдовал на поражение, мы пытались взять их живыми, и если бы не...

— Заткнись!

Нож блеснул в воздухе, и Поттер послушно заткнулся, чуть покачнувшись.

— Джон умер. Из-за тебя! Ты его убил, ты и твои чертовы авроры! Ты виноват в его смерти, Гарри Поттер, на твоих руках его кровь. Ты убил его, и мама умерла тоже из-за тебя. Ненавижу! Как же я тебя ненавижу, Поттер. Как я хочу, чтобы ты сдох! Жаль, что я не попала тогда как следует, успел увернуться...

— Тогда... — говорить Поттеру было трудно, но он упрямо продолжал. — Если это между мной и тобой, если ты винишь во всем меня — зачем это все? Зачем эти жертвы? Зачем ты собрала этих людей?

— Мы друзья Трейси, — выкрикнул один из стоящих вокруг алтаря мужчин, помоложе. — Мы верим в то, что она делает, и хотим ей помочь.

— И нам тоже есть за что тебя ненавидеть, Поттер!

Этот голос Снейп узнал — именно он доносился из-за запертой двери в дом Розье. Дочь? А вон тот парнишка с жесткими черными волосами и тяжелой нижней челюстью очень похож на Уолдена Макнейра. Сын. Странно, что младшего Малфоя нет, хорошо бы вписался... Но Картрайты никакого отношения к делам Темного Лорда не имели! И что еще за Джонатан? Любовник? Родственник?

Поттер кивнул:

— Не сомневаюсь. Меня много кто ненавидел в жизни... Ты тоже с ними, Патрик?

— С нами, будь уверен, — Картрайт оглянулась на стоящего в стороне от остальных коренастого типа в аврорской мантии. — Патрик и рассказал нам про Filleadh na ngaolta, секрет, передающийся у него в роду.

— Не такой уж секрет, я тоже про нее знаю. Это так не работает, Трейси, поверь мне на слово. Нельзя вернуть умерших. Если бы было можно... Но ушедшие уходят навсегда. Я знаю точно, Трейси. 

Картрайт усмехнулась, подбросила в воздух нож и ловко поймала его за рукоятку. Мальчишка на алтаре снова задергался, забился, выгибаясь на темном камне, громко и безнадежно замычал.

— Отпусти его, — Поттер кивнул в сторону алтаря. — Ваш ритуал не сработает все равно, мертвые не возвращаются к живым. Кто-кто, а твои... друзья должны это знать. — Молодой Макнейр что-то недовольно пробурчал, Снейп не разобрал, что именно. — А если тебе нужен я...

Кто-то, не выдержав, пустил в Поттера заклинание, но тот умудрился увернуться. Снейп закусил губу, готовый рвануться на помощь, и сам удивился своей готовности. А дальше все стало происходить одновременно очень быстро и невыносимо медленно, словно кто-то набросил на всех Аресто Моментум, и теперь секунды застывали на лету, превращаясь в маленькие вечности. Финли что-то выкрикнул и повел палочкой, выпуская из нее зеленоватую молнию. Молния устремилась к Поттеру, но ее обогнала серебряная искра ножа — Картрайт произнесла несколько певучих слов и послала свой клинок вперед. Клинок мести, lann díoltais, поплыл в густом неподвижном воздухе, неотвратимо и неторопливо, нацеленный в самое сердце Поттера.

— Протего! — отчаянно выкрикнули слева, и прямо перед Поттером повис прозрачный щит, от которого отлетела зеленоватая молния Финли. Но нож прорезал его, словно масло, и полетел дальше.

Счет шел уже даже не на секунды — на доли секунд, на удары сердца. Снейп выругался, кинулся вперед, споткнулся, но добежал, успел, ударил Поттера под колени, сбивая с ног и уводя из-под ножа. Они оба повалились на каменный пол, оказавшийся неожиданно твердым — или как раз ожидаемо? Голова влетела в стену с такой силой, что в глазах заплясали темные пятна, но, услышав полный злобы и ненависти женский крик и увидев яркий фейерверк разноцветных вспышек, Снейп еще успел каким-то образом перекатиться, закрывая собой Поттера, а потом наступила темнота. И тишина.


	7. Эпилог

Когда Снейп снова приоткрыл глаза, вокруг было темно — это его не удивило. Удивило то, что лежал он на чем-то мягком, укрытый легким теплым одеялом, а мантия и остальная одежда куда-то подевалась. Он потянул носом, ловя привычные и нормальные запахи, к которым примешивалась слабая нотка чего-то не то что неприятного, просто менее знакомого. Снейп подумал и решил глаза пока на всякий случай до конца не открывать. Так. Судя по всему, он дома, в собственной кровати — он чуть пошевелился под одеялом, проверяя. Но, похоже, не один... А с кем? И почему...

— Проснулся?

Кровать прогнулась, когда на нее кто-то сел. Кто-то не очень тяжелый. Снейп все-таки поднял показавшиеся почти неподъемными веки и наткнулся взглядом на Поттера, который сидел на краю его кровати, держа в руках кружку. Над кружкой легким облачком поднимался пар.

— Ты что здесь делаешь, Поттер?

— Жду, — Поттер понюхал кружку. — Тебе это надо выпить, кстати... Не бойся, варил не я, из Мунго передали.

— Мунго? К чертям Мунго!

— Вот и я им так сказал, когда они порывались тебя в больницу забрать, решил, ты будешь против. Но лекарство выпить все равно придется... Ты когда меня спасал, головой сильно шарахнулся, помнишь?

Снейп неопределенно кивнул, приподнимаясь на подушках. Головой он шарахнулся, похоже, со всей дури, болело до сих пор и в висках словно молоточки стучали. То по очереди, то одновременно.

Поттер улыбнулся. Он выглядел совсем иначе, чем в последние дни, от бледности и изможденной усталости не осталось и следа, разве что едва различимые круги под глазами. Заметив его взгляд, Поттер кивнул:

— Да. Все прошло, представляешь? И рана почти зажила. Рон уничтожил нож.

— Уизли?

— А чего ты так удивляешься? Сказал, какое-то семейное заклинание, от матери научился. И его магия дома... признала, что ли, — Поттер задумчиво покачал головой. — Никогда не верил в такие вещи, считал, что выдумки это все. А оказывается — не всегда выдумки.

— Не всегда, — Снейп протянул руку, и Поттер тут же вложил в нее кружку. — Мы многого еще не знаем о магии и ее законах. Принимаем как должное.

Зелье было не лучшего качества, но чего ожидать от больничных зельеваров? Не отравят, и на том спасибо. Однако подействовало, головная боль отступила, хотя и не ушла до конца, осталась висеть тяжестью где-то в затылке. Надо было послать Поттера в кладовую, пусть принесет нормальное лекарство, но рядом с болью, заслоняя ее, пульсировало любопытство, и Снейп решил, что с обезболивающим можно подождать.

— Рассказывай. Все.

— Все не получится — извини, есть вещи, которые пока тайна следствия...

Поттер забрался на кровать поближе к нему и сел, скрестив ноги.

— Ты оказался прав тогда — Трейси Картрайт действительно решила соединить два ритуала, ритуал возвращения и ритуал мести. О первом она узнала от Финли, о втором, видимо, от кого-то из друзей или из книг...

— Стоп. С начала. Почему она так хотела тебя убить? Она говорила про Джона… Джонатана. Кто такой Джонатан?

Поттер помрачнел, пожевал нижнюю губу, вздохнул и не очень охотно продолжил:

— У Картрайт был брат. Близнец...

— Не было, я бы запомнил!

— Он был... сквиб, так тоже случается. Уникальный случай. Поэтому в Хогвартсе Джонатан Картрайт не учился, получил маггловское образование, но с сестрой они всю жизнь были очень близки. Джонатан жил практически на два мира и решил этим воспользоваться. Он организовал группу и устроил транзит — маггловские наркотики нам, наши зелья к магглам. Помнишь, около года назад было много шума, когда несколько молодых волшебников умерли как будто от яда, но никто не понимал, от какого?

— Помню.

— Ну вот. И у магглов было то же самое, только жертв оказалось больше. Мы эту группу вычислили, но при задержании что-то пошло не по плану... Так бывает.

— Бывает. Что-то всегда идет не по плану.

Снейп снова отпил зелье. Поттер поежился, невесело ухмыльнулся и снова заговорил:

— Мы действительно не собирались никого убивать, хотели взять их живыми. Но они были вооружены, не только палочки, маггловские пистолеты тоже, заварушка завязалась та еще. Я не знаю, кто выпустил то заклинание, может быть, и я... В общем, Джонатан Картрайт очень серьезно пострадал. В Мунго ему помочь не смогли бы, он лежал в реанимации — это...

— Я знаю, что это. Там ему тоже не помогли?

— Нет. Он пробыл в больнице полгода, а потом умер, так и не придя в сознание. Его сестра решила, что в смерти ее любимого брата виноват я, потому что я тогда командовал группой захвата. Ну а остальное ты знаешь.

— В Запретном лесу они искали Воскрешающий камень, да?

Поттер мрачно кивнул. Снейп немного помолчал, борясь с желанием погладить его по коленке.

— Ваш Финли, я так понимаю, был ее любовником?

— Был. Это помимо его собственных причин меня недолюбливать. Они все это спланировали вместе, Трейси неплохо разбиралась в маггловских реалиях благодаря брату, Патрик — благодаря матери. Выбрали похожих друг на друга жертв, чтобы свалить все на маньяка-маггла.

Поттер потер виски. Он выглядел усталым — не так, как раньше, просто как человек, которому пришлось много и тяжело разбираться со всяким дерьмом. Снейпу захотелось погладить его по плечу, отвести со лба челку, прикоснуться к щеке...

— А мальчик, которого они в жертву хотели принести? Жив?

— Жив. В больнице, ему почистили память. Будем надеяться, что обойдется без последствий. Остальных пока не нашли, но ребята как раз допрашивают Финли и остальных, долго им не продержаться. Ты допил? Давай сюда кружку.

— Последний вопрос, Поттер. Почему ты здесь?

— У меня больничный.

— И ты решил, что будешь болеть в моем доме? Это входит у тебя в привычку.

Поттер отвернулся, нарочито медленно ставя кружку на прикроватную тумбочку. Снейп ждал.

— Ты против? Я просто подумал... Я подумал, что теперь помощь может понадобиться уже тебе.

— Поттер... Сотрясение мозга не лечится ритуальным сексом, если ты об этом.

Слова выскользнули изо рта быстрее, чем Снейп успел сообразить, что говорить этого не стоит. И вообще он не собирался... И не хотел! И не думал. Поттер быстро обернулся к нему, на губах промелькнула улыбка, а глаза тепло блеснули в темноте спальни.

— Я знаю, нам читали курс первой помощи. Но попробовать-то можно?

И когда Поттер наклонился, чтобы легко и почти невинно коснуться его губ, Снейп позволил себе закрыть глаза и улыбнуться в поцелуй.

Все-таки зря он всегда так не любил День Святого Валентина...


End file.
